


The Rise After The Fall

by fandoms_consume_my_life



Series: The Rise After the Fall [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Technology, Amnesia, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, I Throw in a Few Chapters of Them Just Having Fun, I don't know military I'm sorry, I just need villains, I make up titles and ranks, I try to Add Some Fun, If I kill your favorite character it's nothing personal, If your favorite character is evil it's nothing personal, It's a mix of AUs sorry, Light Hearted Banter, Lot's of Death I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Switches, Past Character Death, Psychological Manipulation, Taking Sides, Temporary Amnesia, These Tags are so Scary, Woops, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_consume_my_life/pseuds/fandoms_consume_my_life
Summary: After The Fall, society crumbled and human life seemed to end. Out of the ashes of the old society, new ones started to rise. Akaashi Keiji finds himself in The Crows Nest, a large society of people who fight for the better of the world. His life turns upside down when he sees his childhood fighting against him in The Wolf Den, a society who used The Fall as an opportunity to take over the world and start anew. Akaashi, Bokuto, and their friends search for the truth behind these societies and end up uncovering something larger than they ever imagined it to be.





	1. Title Descriptions

***Warnings***

There will be a lot of physical and emotional stress in this. There's also descriptions of violence, corpses, and abuse/torture. There is also going to be a lot of manipulation, on both sides. With this also comes having to choose sides, betrayal, and others. If you are sensitive to any of these things, please do not read.

 

 

So before you actually start reading this, I want to explain the different titles because it would be weird to do that during the story. These are the basic ones you need to know for now. Any additional titles will be added at the end notes of a chapter. Additionally, I will add character, item, and place descriptions at the end of every chapter so you get to know everything better. Be aware that some of these descriptions might change and the new ones will be at the end notes of the chapter in which the description changes. Also keep in mind that descriptions may come later than they are introduced, either because there are more than one that are introduced or there are spoilers in the description. Please be patient with me.

(Please keep in mind that I have created most of these titles and their descriptions. If there are any inaccuracies with the real world, I do not care. Also keep in mind that from character to character, they might not exactly fit their titles. These are just a general descriptions.)

 

**Lieutenant:**

The leader of a squadron, so they are not in charge of that many people. They are very powerful and can defeat normal enemies in a one on one fight. They are also very smart and know how to go through with an operation. They are not very agile and do not do a good job of sneaking in. They also are in charge of scouting out new members, but it has to be approved by the higher ups.

 

**Commander:**

The Commander is the Lieutenant's right hand man. They are level headed and criticize the Lieutenant's decisions to make sure that they are taking the squadron in the right direction. They also help the Lieutenant when scouting for new members. Commanders can fill any sort of position, so their stats vary from person to person.5

 

**Medic:**

Medics heal the members of their team. Medics can be used in any branch and there are many of them. They have to have a good grasp on technology, as a lot of their healing items use some kind of tech. For this reason, they can also work very well with Technicians. Most Medics are also very agile, able to hide themselves out of sight of the enemies and quickly heal their teammates. They also have warm spirits and can calm people down relatively easily.

 

**Scout:**

Scouts are very fast and can easily hide in the shadows. They are usually sent out first to scout the area before the rest of the team arrives. There are many of them, as it is a very dangerous job and many get injured or killed. They are also generally the lowest ranking member of the team and most are new. If any scout has been on the team for a long time, it is because they are especially good at hiding and/or staying in the shadows. If they have to fight, they are generally weak but are good at surprise attacks.

 

**Technician:**

Technicians are a new job, which was created after The Fall. They are skilled with technology and can use almost any device that is handed to them. Most of them can also build their own devices with a very limited amount of materials. Every team usually has one Technician because the world is so reliant on them. However, there are very few Technicians who go out into the field. It is very hard to train someone to be a Technician who goes out in the field because they have to work quickly and under stress. It is easier to train a person to be a Technician who stays at the base because they have more time to get things done. With the need for Technicians growing, however, more of these Technicians are being trained under stress so they can go out in the field.

 

**Carrier:**

Carriers are the ones to hold most of the equipment on the team. They are usually big and built to carry a lot of weight. For this reason, they can't hide and are very slow even if they weren't carrying all of their equipment. They are heavy hitters and can knock many enemies out with just one blow. They usually stay with the Technicians, as the technology that they have are usually heavy. They do not carry medical equipment because Medics need them immediately and Carriers have a hard time reaching them in battle. Carriers usually stay in the back of the group, watching out for anything behind and around  them. For this reason, most are very observant and can tell when something is wrong.

 

**Hacker:**

Hackers, like Technicians, are a relatively new job. However, Hackers have been around before The Fall. They work well with technology and can use other's technology to their advantage. They usually have some sort of device that they use to hack things and if it is taken away from them, they are powerless. Some Hackers may use another device to access this device, so they do not have to take it out into the field. Most have their own secret code that no one else can read, however the most powerful Hackers can read the code of others. During battle, they do not have to come out at all, using technology to their advantage.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to upload the first chapter! I was really busy and when I wasn't I was hit with a really big depressive mood and I didn't feel like doing anything. I finally finished the first chapter though and I did a lot of character bios for characters coming in the future. Just as a warning, cried while writing the bios so the story is going to get very sad.  
> Anyway, thanks for waiting (for like the five of you who did) and enjoy the story!

Akaashi sighed as he looked down at the table full of weapons. He knew it was necessary, but it took too much time. He slipped four knives into his belt, two in each pant leg, three latched onto his chest, and one in each of his boots. Each knife had a pouch to keep it from moving. He moved to the small needle-like blades, putting them in a bigger pouch on the left side of his chest. He checked all his other pockets and pouches to make sure that everything was in its proper place. He felt his shoulder and felt the pill that sat snug there. Satisfied, he turned to his last weapon, his prized possession. His black bow was already folded, waiting to be put in its place. Akaashi gingerly picked it up and slipped it into the pouch that was on his lower back. He took the quiver of assorted arrows and threw it over his shoulder. The last thing was the glasses and the mask, which he grabbed without putting them on.

He took one last glance around the room before leaving. He walked down the hall, past all the numbered doors. He had never liked the atmosphere of the base, but he knew that there wasn't another way to organize the masses of people.

He walked past one door,which burst open. Akaashi, used to this particular door opening this way and expecting it, stepped away from the destructive path of the door. A blur of orange and black shot out through the room.

"Akaashi!" It greeted.

"Hi, Hinata." Akaashi said with a bow.

Hinata saluted, still not sure how to greet his superior. He was dressed similarly to Akaashi, head to toe in all black. Akaashi saw a couple knife handles sticking out of pouches on his outfit.

"You don't have to salute." Akaashi said, continuing his trek down the hall.

Hinata followed him. "Oh sorry." He fidgeted. "Sir."

Akaashi shook his head. "Just Akaashi is fine. While we're not out in the field anyway."

Hinata was a newbie. He had been handpicked by the Lieutenant himself as a scout because of his speed and agility. He had been on one mission with the group, although all they did was scout out a small area. Akaashi knew that he was dying to go out for a real mission. Hinata was a ball of pure energy, and it seemed that he could never get tired.

Speaking of ball of pure energy, another door burst open ahead of them. Hinata ran to greet the person who stepped out into the hall.

"Noya-senpai!"

Noya was standing with the same scouting outfit as Hinata. He had also been chosen for his speed and agility, although everyone knew that Hinata's was better. No one ever said anything to him, but Akaashi knew that it had gotten to Noya. But Noya was strong-willed and he bounced back, which was another reason why he was chosen. 

"Hey, Hinata!" He greeted back. "You'll finally get to see me in action!"

The first and only mission that Hinata had gone on, Noya was absent. When asked about it, he said it was a personal issue, but Akaashi suspected that there was some kind of falling out with the head chef. Nobody had been able to locate Noya for about a month and he had finally come back when Hinata had gone out to look for him, since he needed someone to train him on how to be a good scout. Noya had finally returned and the two were really close. 

"Akaashi!" Noya greeted. Akaashi bowed. "You've seen me in action, right? Tell him how amazing I am."

Noya stood, waiting for a response. He had his hands on his hips and his chest was puffed out. Akaashi nodded. "He is."

Noya deflated. "Aw, Akaashi." He whined. "I know you have more to say than that."

It was true. Noya used his small size efficiently, hiding in shadows away from the enemies' sight. Just that ability would have been able to get him on the team, but there was another reason. Noya was very skilled in hand to hand combat. He spent most of his training with people stronger than him, and it carved him into a beast. He was efficient with any weapon and he could go against any type of opponent. Whenever they fought against enemies, he would be waiting in the shadows. They felt at ease knowing that there was a guardian behind them. If Hinata saw his abilities, he knew that he would be impressed. Akaashi judged that he'd let Hinata witness it for himself.

Akaashi continued down the hall, the other two following him and Noya giving Hinata tips on how to handle his first real mission.

The three made it to the elevator and climbed inside. Two people were already inside, smirking about something they were whispering about. When they saw Akaashi, they stopped and stood up straight. Akaashi gave them a nod and they went back to whatever it is that they were doing.

"What are you whispering about?" Hinata asked.

Noya hurriedly shushed him, but it was too late. Akaashi kept his eyes forward, waiting to see the response.

"H-He's new…" Noya stammered.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. Anyone that could make Noya nervous must be very chaotic. Akaashi thought back to his first week and introductions. He hadn't met everyone as there were tens of thousands of people, but he recalled hearing about Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They were two of the brightest technicians, but they loved to play pranks. If Noya was nervous, it must have been because he had a run in with them. Akaashi was glad that he climbed the ranks fast enough for them to respect him.

They looked unexpectedly looked at each other before they leaned down to Hinata, wrapping and arm around him.

"Do you know about the head healer?" One of them asked.

"Uh-" Hinata said, scratching his head. "The pretty one?"

One threw his head back and laughed. The other one nodded. "The guy with brown hair."

Hinata nodded.

"His name is Oikawa." The one who laughed said, wiping a tear from his eye. "We grew up in the same city."

Now this was a surprise for Akaashi. Not many people who knew each other in the past were together anymore. Out of everyone in the basement, only a handful knew each other. 

"So here's the thing." The other one said. "He's totally got the hots for the commander's assistant."

Akaashi saw Noya perk up from where he had been previously been sulking. Akaashi knew the manager that they were talking about. Her name was Kyoko and she was rumored to be the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Akaashi had never seen her, but he felt like the rumors were very exaggerated. He knew that Noya was one of those who were completely stricken by her beauty.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed. "Kyoko-san!"

"You know her?" One asked, side eyeing Noya.

"I bumped into her my first day here." Hinata explained. "She's very pretty."

"You into her?" The other asked.

"Oh no." Hinata said, shaking his head. "She's not my type."

"Oh? What's your type?"

"Not girls."

The two looked at each other grinning. "Us too." They said in unison. The elevator dinged.

"Nice to meet you." One said, shaking Hinata's hand.

They both left the elevator. Akaashi turned to the other two. There was a lot to unpack in that conversation. He waited for someone to start.

"Stop looking at me." Noya said.

Akaahi knew who he was talking to first. "I thought you were over your crush." He said accusingly.

Noya huffed and crossed his arms. He looked like a pouting five you old. "True love never dies." He mumbled.

"Sure." Akaashi said. He was going to start questioning Hinata when Noya spoke up.

"You two are the weird ones. How can you not be in love with her?" Hinata was about to speak hen Noya shushed him. "I heard your explanation. What about you, Akaashi?"

 You don't seem to be in love."

"I've never seen her before." He responded calmly. "And I feel like all the rumors were all exaggerated. Especially since the ones talking about her beauty are all sporadic lunatics." He made it a point to glare at Noya.

Noya deflated. "You'll see." He mumbled.

Akaashi turned to Hinata next, whose eyes had gone wide. "And you want to talk about your thing?" He said with a smile.

"Uh- Not really." He said.

Akaashi took a steep towards him. "So you're going to tell two people you just met and not tell the members of your squadron?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." He mumbled, looking away.

Akaashi huffed, but laid off him. He stepped away from Hinata, who looked at him with confusion. Akaashi just looked sadly at him. He knew it was stupid, but he felt betrayed.

The elevator finally dinged and they made it to the meeting room. Akaashi led the way, with the other two sulking behind him.

"'Mornin, Akaashi." The Lieutenant greeted.

"Good morning." Akaashi greeted, taking his seat next to the Lieutenant.

Hinata and Noya also sat. They were on the other side of the round table, and Akaashi observed them. Usually, they were bouncing off the walls, but they were just sitting there, occasionally glancing at each other and Akaashi.

The Lieutenant noticed, as anyone would. "You already got to them?" He asked Akaashi. Akaashi nodded. "Well, it's a nice change of pace."

The door opened and Suga walked in. "Daichi~ I brought coffee." He was holding two cups of coffee, one makes with a little heart. He noticed the other three in the room. "Oh! You guys are here. Sorry, I don't have more coffee."

Akaashi shook his head. "It's fine." He didn't like coffee anyway. He looked at the other two. They were quiet now, but he knew that any form of caffeine would make them bounce off the walls.

Suga nodded and sat down on the other side of the Lieutenant. He looked at the other two across the table from him. "What's wrong with them?" He asked. 

The Lieutenant sighed. "There's only one thing that would make Noya all pouty."

"Kiyoko?" Suga asked. Noya sighed, sinking deeper into his seat. Suga laughed and shook his head. "I thought you were over your little crush."

Noya looked at Akaashi and shook his head. "Guess not."

Suga looked at the Lieutenant. They shared a knowing look that Akaashi couldn't understand.

The door opened again and Aone walked in. He took his seat next to Suga. He greeted everyone with a quiet nod. Everyone nodded back. Aone was the strongest out of all of them, but he was silent. He was also tall, nearly double the height of Noya.

Everyone returned to their conversation.

"What about Hinata?" Suga asked.

"I'm not sure." The Lieutenant said, looking to Akaashi for answers. Akaashi just shook his head.

The door burst open and Kuroo bounded in, yelling at the top of his lungs. Yaku followed, his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. Kuroo sat next to Akaashi and Yaku sat next to him. 

Hinata perked up. "Kuroo!" He said. The high fived over Yaku, who sat between them.

Noya's spirits also seemed to lift up. Kuroo's energy was contagious, spreading to anyone who was near him. Akaashi even saw Aone brighten a bit more.

The Lieutenant looked around. "It seems everyone is here."

Hinata instinctively turned to the empty seat between Noya and Aone. Everyone saw, but no one said anything. Hinata, realizing what he did, sheepishly turned away.

The Lieutenant continued. "This is a mission from the higher ups. There has been some sightings of Wolves in the Tokyo area. We're not sure what they're doing, but we can't have them climb up one of the towers. If they do, they'll be able to intercept any communications." 

He tapped the table and a holographic map appeared on the table. Red dots showed the locations of the towers and one big blue dot showed where the Wolves were spotted.

"There have already been scouting missions there and most of the area has been cleared. There is already a camp there for us. We also have another mission included." 

He tapped the table again and an image appeared. It seemed like a giant missile, but Akaashi knew it did more than just blow things up.

"A team of Hackers have uncovered this image in multiple facilities. They believe that these are missiles that destroy transmission pathways and allow the Wolves to make their way to our network. We are to find one of these facilities and find out what these are."

"Why us, though?" Noya asked. He seemed to be in higher spirits now that they were talking about their mission.

"I agree with him." Kuoo said. "Can't they send a larger team to secure one of those facilities? It's not like they can't do it."

"It's true that there are other teams that can take the facilities easier than we can. However, we can't let the other side know that we have this information. If the missiles are ready, they can fire them. Even if they aren't they can change facilities. We also got word from a team of Technicians that it can easily be a trap and the missile is an actual missile and will explode. We are not sure what we are up against, so we need to take cation. This is a secret mission and we will not show ourselves to the enemy."

"Besides in Tokyo right?" Suga cooed. "That's why we're assigned to that too. If they think we're there to stop them from taking the towers, they won't suspect that we're trying to find out what they're doing."

The Lieutenant smiled at him, a rare sight for people who weren't in the Secret Ops. "Exactly. Our true mission stays a secret from everyone outside of this room."

Everyone nodded.

"Now if everyone is ready, we're going to take off." The Lieutenant said, standing up and making  his way to the elevator with Suga next to him. 

Akaashi stood. He knew that this was an important mission. The Crow's Nest's network was very important and was the brains of their whole base. If anyone was to hack into the network, they would be able to bring down the entire Nest. He also knew that the rivalry between the Crows and the Wolves started way before The Fall. They had started off as small gangs, but quickly grew once people had no society to rely on. He was one of those people, lost and alone, until the Crow's Nest took him under their wing.

Hinata bounded up from out of his chair. "My first real mission!" He exclaimed. "I'm so excited!"

Noya also got up, grinning. "You're going to be great! You'll finally be able to see me in action too!"

Everyone else got up from their seats.

"Man, we're like spies or something." Kuroo said, grinning.

"We are." Yaku pointed out. "I mean, we're called the Secret Ops Team. Notice the word 'Secret'".

Kuroo frowned. "But we never get to do actual spy stuff. We're just cool and stuff."

Yaku shook his head as they all walked into the elevator. Suga and the Lieutenant were already waiting inside, checking the information of the mission on their tablet. When everyone was inside, the elevator went up to the hangar. Akaashi had been in the hangar many times, but he was still in awe of all of the vehicles that were stored there. Sizes and functions changed, but he could tell that all the technology behind it was amazing. He had some knowledge of technology, but moving vehicles were way past his field of knowledge. His only specialty was weapons.

Hinata bounded into the hangar. He had only been in there a few times, so he must still be overwhelmed. "Amazing! Look at all these spaceships!" He raced to where the jets were parked.

"They aren't spaceships." Noya reminded him with a laugh. "They're cooler than what used to be on TV."

Hinata's eyes sparkled. "Oh wow! You're so right!" He turned to the Lieutenant. "Are we going in one of these?"

The Lieutenant nodded. "The location is a bit further away and we need to get there as soon as possible. It's not going to be as long as a flight as usual when we take those, but we'll still be able to go in one. I know that you've never been in one. This will be an experience for you."

Kuroo and Suga snickered. Akaashi shuddered. He remembered the first time he got into a jet. He had thought it would have been a similar experience to being on a plane, which he had never been on but had seen on TV, but it was nothing like what he imagined. When the jet first took off, his entire body had become numb and he thought he was dying. He couldn't speak or breathe. Luckily, a few seconds after, everything went back to normal, or at least better than before. The jet flew very quickly and Akaashi felt the pressure against his ears. He hadn't felt comfortable until after he got out of the jet. Since they went almost everywhere on the jet, however, he had gotten used to it pretty quickly. He wanted to know how Hinata was going to react.

The Lieutenant led them to the jet that they would be using. It was smaller than the one they usually used, but Akaashi figured it was because they wouldn't be traveling as far. He climbed in first, followed by Suga and Akaashi. Everyone else climbed in while Akaashi was buckling himself in. Hinata sat next to him with Noya on the other side, and the two showed him how to buckle himself in.

"We're going to be there in 10 minutes." The Lieutenant said, swiveling his chair to face the rest of his team. "It's not going to be that long, so you should already be prepared."

"Everyone strapped in?" The Driver, Saeko asked.

Everyone nodded and Suga gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright! Hold on tight!" She exclaimed, bringing the jet off of the ground.

Akaashi clenched his arm rests as the jet burst out of the hangar and into the air. In a minute, they were cruising at a speed that Akaashi was used to. He let go of the arm rests, catching the sympathetic look that Aone gave from across the jet. He turned to Hinata, who was barely contained within the confines of his seat belt.

"Wow!" He exclaimed as he was looking out the window. "That was so cool! And look at how fast we're flying! If we had these before, I could get to my school in seconds!"

Akaashi felt the mood drop at the mention of the past, but Noya was able to bring it back up. "I thought you would feel sick or something! You have an iron gut!"

"Why would I feel sick?" Hinata asked, genuinely confused.

Everyone's sadness turned into curiosity.

"Wait. You didn't feel weird at all?" Noya asked.

"No?" Hinata said, looking at everyone else, confused.

"It seems like this didn't do it." The Lieutenant said to Suga and Saeko.

"We'll put him on a bigger one, then." Suga said, smirking. "I doubt he'll survive past those.

Saeko smirked as well. "Maybe I'll have to drive a bit crazier then."

"Please don't." Akaashi pleaded. He felt like he was going to be the one to get sick.

Saeko laughed. "Don't worry, sweet cheeks." She said with a wink.

Akaashi, too stunned to respond, simply remained quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the end of every chapter, I'm going to add an end note. For now, it's too early in the story for one, so consider the previous "chapter" as the end note for this one. If you can't imagine it, just go back and read through the titles now that there are characters associated with those titles!
> 
> I also apologize for the weird ending of this chapter. It was meant to go on longer, but I realized that the next chapter would be too short, so I decided to cut it here. The next chapter will (hopefully) be coming out really soon so just stay patient and it'll end at a nice place.
> 
> Also just to clarify, the characters are all adults. There would have been no way for the timeline to work out if they were all high schoolers so.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Chapter 2 is here and I've already started work on chapter 3 (although I can't promise that it will come soon).
> 
> Enjoy!

"We're here." The Lieutenant announced.

The jet hovered in the air for a moment before slowly drifting down. Akaashi felt the slight jolt as the wheels touched the floor. Hinata immediately unbuckled and flew to the window. Noya laughed as the rest also undid their seat belts. 

"Good luck you guys!" Saeko waved as the door came down.

"Thank you." The Lieutenant said as they all exited.

Once everyone was outside, the door closed and Saeko waved as the jet floated up. It took off and was gone in a flash.

Akaashi looked around them. There was a camp with many tents already set up. The Lieutenant made his way over, greeting the Camp Master.

"Misaki!" Suga also greeted, running over to the two.

Misaki laughed. "Nice to meet you too." She turned to the Lieutenant, growing serious. "The camp has been set up for my crew and yours. I have no word of another group joining us. The Scout Team has already left. They left a map in the Main Tent, so check there for any additional information." She turned to the city. "There haven't been any sign of them for a while, so we think we'll be safe here. We're pretty much done setting up defenses, so we should be fine here."

"Thank you." The Lieutenant said. He looked at the two towers that they were in charge of. "Did the Scout Team check the towers?"

Misaki frowned. "No. They said that the area was too dangerous. Make sure to take extreme caution."

The Lieutenant nodded. He looked back around at the camp. He then took Misaki off to the side and they had their own, quiet conversation.

"We should set up." Suga told Akaashi. He called the others over and told them where they would be sleeping.

Akaashi helped, checking their equipment and splitting the materials evenly among each other. Each person had a box, and he put their food, ammo, and medical supplies. He then went into the Main Tent, where the Lieutenant was scouring through a tablet.

The Lieutenant greeted him with a nod. "I asked her about the facility. It seems that no one was able to find anything suspicious. Of course, she didn't tell anyone else about our true assignment, so they weren't looking out for it. It's not near the towers, that's for sure."

Akaashi nodded. "Anything of importance?" He asked, referencing the tablet.

"Not what she hadn't already told us. There only seems to be a small group, so they should be easy to take out."

"Are we going to split up to find the facility?" Akaashi asked. "That seems to be the easiest way to find it in the limited time frame."

"No." The Lieutenant said, shaking his head. "I mean, we'll split up, but one at each tower. Our top priority are the towers, after all. Once we take those, we'll have a third party go out to look for the facility."

"Is it safe to do that?"

"I'm sure we can use some of Misaki's men to guard the towers. If need be, she'll tell them what's really going on." The Lieutenant explained, shutting off the tablet. "Is everyone ready? We should leave soon."

Akaashi nodded and left the tent, looking for everyone else. Suga and Yaku were in the Medical Tent, preparing medical supplies for their journey. Aone was standing at the edge of the camp, watching the city. Kuroo was next to him, making sure that all the technology was ready for Aone to carry. Hinata and Noya were running around, chasing each other. The Lieutenant came out of the tent and everyone gathered around.

"Is everyone ready?" The Lieutenant asked.

Everyone double checked themselves and their belongings before nodding.

"We're going to split into two teams. One for the east tower and one for the west." He looked at his tablet once more. "The east tower has less defenses, according to the Scout Team. I'll have Hinata, Yaku, Akaashi, and Kuroo go there. The rest is with me."

"But Aone has my supplies!" Kuroo whined.

"I know that you can hold your own. It should be easy for you." The Lieutenant said, already expecting this response.

Kuroo became quiet, debating on pressing the issue further or just accepting the complement.

"Once we go into stage 2, I'll put you two together because we don't know what we're going to face." The Lieutenant explained further.

"Wait stage 2 is-" Hinata began.

"The facility." Akaashi answered, nodding.

"You can leave the stuff here then." Kuroo said to Aone, helping im remove the heavy tech and putting it away in his tent.

"Akaashi, I trust your ability." The Lieutenant said. "Watch over Hinata. Once you take the tower, cover for us."

"Cover?" Hinata asked. "The towers are so far apart though."

Akaashi smiled at him. 

"You'll see." Noya smirked.

Akaashi pulled out his mask and glasses and put them on. The rest of the team followed.

"Wow." Hinata said, as his glasses turned on.

"Don't lose it." Noya warned.

"I won't." HInata said, but it was clear that he was half distracted.

Misaki came around and gave everyone an ear piece and a radio. They strapped the radios to one of their arms and put the ear piece in one of their ears.

"We checked each one." She explained. "They should have full energy."

"Thank you." Suga said, smiling.

They split, the Lieutenant leading his party to the west tower and Akaashi leading his to the east. They walked into the city and the buildings loomed over them. Out of all the cities in the area, Tokyo was the most intact. It seemed as if someone took a photo of Tokyo and pasted it into the real world. It was quiet, but Akaashi felt like something was watching them. He had also grown up near the area, making everything feel strange. He didn't like coming back, as many unpleasant memories resurfaced.

He shook his head to get him out of his thoughts. He didn't have time to worry about the past. Now, he had a mission to finish. He turned to his group. "Kuroo, Yaku, I trust that you two are good from down here." They nodded. "Hinata, you're with me. I know a place where we can climb." Hinata beamed up at him. "Radio in if anything goes wrong. I should be able to keep an eye on you though."

Hinata fiddled with his radio that was clipped to his right arm. "Is it on?" He asked Akaashi. 

Akaashi flipped it over, revealing a blue light that was on. "As long as this light is on, it's working." He checked his own. The light was on. He watched as the other two checked.

"You know how it works, right?" Kuroo sneered.

"You click this-" Hinata said, clicking a button on the side. "-and speak."

"-and speak." echoed on their radios.

"At least you know how that works." Kuroo said. Yaku glared at him and he ducked his head.

"You know what to do." Akaashi nodded. The two nodded and headed down the street. "Follow me." He said to Hinata, leading him down an alleyway.

They ran a block down until Akaashi stopped at a building. Memories flooded in as he pushed his way inside. The door creaked, signifying the rust on its hinges. The door closed behind them with another creak and they stopped, listening for any sign of movement. Luckily, there was none, and Akaashi continued. He led the way to the back of the building, where he opened another door that led to a staircase.

"It's a long climb, but it'll get us to the roof." Akaashi explained.

Hinata nodded and they ran up the stairs until they reached the top. Akaashi opened the door and sunlight flooded in. He blinked, his eyes used to the darkness of the building. The light died down and he was able to see the tower a couple blocks ahead of them.

"Is that is?" Hinata asked, pointing.

Akaashi nodded. "Our job here is to watch over the other two. They should be that way."

He jumped the gap between buildings and ran in the direction of the tower. He stole a glance behind him to make sure Hinata was following. They jumped over a few more buildings when Akaashi stopped and peered over a building. Kuroo and Yaku were waiting, looking up at him. Hinata stopped besides Akaashi and waved when he recognized the two down below. Kuroo waived back. Akaashi pointed down the street and Kuroo nodded, leading the two. Akaashi and Hinata followed from the rooftops. They stopped at the corner and Kuroo peered into the next street. He deemed it safe and turned left. Akaashi and Hinata jumped to the building across from them.

They continued walking when Kuroo stopped, about halfway down the block. He shot an arm out, warning Yaku, who immediately ducked behind a truck that had fallen over. Akaashi crouched and took out his bow. They remained in their positions for a few moments until a group of soldiers turned the corner into the street that they were on. They spotted Kuroo, and took out their guns. Kuroo, already ready with his gun, shot them. They were all dead before they were able to shoot a single bullet.

"Wow." Hinata whispered from next to Akaashi.

"Check the road from where they came from." Akaashi told him.

Hinata nodded, checking the road. He turned back to Akaashi and shook his head.

"All clear." Akaashi said into the radio.

"Isn't there a surprising lack of soldiers here?" Yaku asked into the radio, stepping out from the shadows of the truck.

"That's good for us." Kuroo replied.

Akaashi surveyed the area. His glasses weren't picking anything up. Usually, he would think this was a good thing but something felt off. He joined Hinata on the next roof. The next street was deserted.

"Patrol units." Akaashi raid into the radio. "They'll notice that the other group was gone soon enough. Do you have enough materials to make a trap."

"Of course I do." Kuroo replied. "Traps are my specialty."

Kuroo walked to one side of the street, placing a device on the wall. He walked to the other side and did the same. Satisfied, he walked over to the truck where Yaku had hidden, placing a gun with a stand on it. He brought out a control pannel and clicked a few buttons.

"Alright. It's set." He announced.

He pressed a button to deactivate the trap as he and Yaku walked through. He turned it on once they passed.

"What does it do?" Hinata asked Akaashi.

"The two things in the beginning were sensors. It's connected to the gun, so if something sets off the sensor, the gun will shoot." He explained. "At least from what he explained before. I'm not exactly sure how it works."

With a guesture, the party continued. The only thing they saw along the streets were destroyed cars or dead bodies. Nothing moved in the quiet city.

"This sure is unsettling." Yaku said. "I thought we would have been attacked by a larger group by now."

"I hope the others are ok." Hinata said, looking in the direction of the west tower.

"They can handle it." Yaku reassured. "We have to focus on our situation first. We can worry about the others la-"

Suddenly, from the building next to where Yaku and Kuroo was, a giant figure barreled through the wall. It swung and hit Yaku, who went flying down the street. His back hit the wall, where he remained motionless.

"Yaku!" Kuroo yelled, taking out a sword from a pocket in his pant leg. The blade shone ominously.

The figure turned towards Kurro. In his hands was a blade that was nearly twice the size of Kuroo's. Akaashi sunk onto one knee, studying the figure with his glasses.

"Tank." He spoke into the radio. "There seems to be someone in the building he came out of. Be careful."

Kuroo kept his eyes on the Tank. The Tank took a step towards him and swung. Kuroo ducked and stuck his sword out instead. It cut through the Tank's stomach, but he didn't react.

Kuroo pushed the speak button down and locked it. "What do I do again?"

Akaashi sighed. "The neck."

"Oh. Right." 

Kuroo jumped away from the Tank, who kept walking forward. The wound on his stomach had already stopped bleeding.

"You got this?" Kuroo asked.

"Of course." Akaashi said, already having his bow out and training it at his mark. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver that was marked with a yellow label. Right when the Tank raised his arm to hit Kuroo, he fired. The arrow lodged right into his neck and shocked him. The Tank fell to the floor, spasming, until he went still. Akaashi already had his next arrow ready, trained at the hole in the wall from where the Tank had appeared.

"Nice shot!" Kuroo said, tucking his sword away and waving up to Akaashi.

A blur shot out from the hole, heading directly to Kuroo. Akaashi fired an arrow, but missed. The figure reached Kuroo and he swiftly pulled out a dagger, catching the Scout's neck and making a clean slice. The Scout fell, sword in hand.

"Any more?" Kuroo asked.

"Not from what I can tell." Akaashi said, studying the area some more. "Make sure Yaku is okay."

Kuroo nodded, unlocking the speaking button on the radio as he ran by Yaku's side.

"That was amazing!" Hinata said. Akaashi had forgotten that he was there.

"He's awake." Kuroo reported. "He can stand up."

"Shall we proceed?" Akaashi asked. Yaku gave them a thumbs up.

"At least there's more people around here." Kuroo said.

"But they're all hidden." Yaku said. "We'll have to stay alert."

"They just had a Tank and Scout pair here though." Kuroo said. "And they set it up really well. I think they sent most of their troops to the other tower."

"That may be true, but we'll have to stay alert." Akaashi warned, hopping to the next rooftop.

They continued a couple more blocks until they were able to see the base of the tower. The street leading to the tower was deserted. There were no broken down cars either, which struck Akaashi as odd.

"Just one more block." Kuroo said. "That was easy."

"Kuroo don't-" Yaku warned, but it was too late.

A large car burst through a wall. Akaashi was able to see four people in the car. He knew that there were others waiting in the hole in the wall.

"What's with them and destroying walls?" Kuroo asked, locking his radio on. "If they were waiting for us they could have built a door or something."

"Now's not the time." Yaku said. "You got it, Akaashi?"

Akaashi nodded. He pulled out his bow again and took out another arrow that was marked with an orange label.

"Which one is that?" Hinata whispered.

Akaashi turned towards him and gave him a grin. "Wait and see."

He turned back to the car. The people in the car were yelling something at Kuroo and Yaku, but it was clear that they couldn't hear them. Fed up, the car started barreling towards them. Akaashi sighed. Everything just had to be harder, didn't it.

He willed himself to calm down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He trained his bow a few feet from where the car was. He opened his eyes. Everything was slower. He was able to see the exact place the car was going to be when the arrow got there. He waited a moment before firing.

The arrow lodged itself right into the engine. The people in the car froze, staring at the arrow, before everything exploded.

"Nice shot." Kuroo said.

Akaashi slumped over. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"That was amazing!"Hinata cried. He rushed to Akaashi's side, holding him up. "You have really good aim.

Akaashi was too exhausted to say anything. He simply nodded.

"We're not done yet." Yaku said, getting Hinata out of his trance.

Akaashi looked over the edge. He could fire one more precise shot like that before he would pass out. He had to use it wisely.

"Akaashi, don't." Yaku warned, looking up at him. "There could be more once we get to the tower."

Akaashi sighed. He really wanted to, but he knew that he would just drag the rest of his team down. They needed him as their temporary leader and he couldn't let them down. He put his bow away and pulled out some throwing knives.

He turned to Hinata. "You know how to use these, right?" He asked, holding them up.

Hinata nodded, pulling out knives of his own. "Noya-senpai taught me a little."

"Good enough." Akaashi said. He got up on one knee. "Follow my example."

Hinata nodded.

Below, Kuroo was slicing his way through the many Wolves that poured out from the hole. Yaku had pulled out some of his knives and was using the attention that was on Kuroo to take others out.

"Why are there so many of you?" Kuroo asked.

"Humph. You know we need to guard that tower. Are you stupid or something?" 

Kuroo stabbed his sword into his gut."Why aren't you using the tower then?"

"We need the other one, dumbass."

Kuroo grinned. "Is that so?"

The Wolf was only able to express surprise on his face before Kuroo kicked his head, snapping it in the process.

"Hear that, Yaku?" He asked.

"Yes I did." Yaku sighed, coming out from the shadows and stabbing a Wolf in her back. "I just wish you wouldn't let people know where I was."

"Sorry not sorry." Kuroo said.

"That seems to be all of them." Yaku said, staring at the bodies on the floor. As he said that, another body fell behind him. He looked to see a throwing knife impaled in her neck. He looked up to see Akaashi back on his feet.

"Now you're the one to jinx it." Kuroo said, looking down the street.

Yaku already felt like face palming but he waited until he turned around. Another car was driving down the road. "Why." Was all he said before he ducked down an alleyway.

Kuroo planted his feet into the ground. "I got this." He said.

"No you don't." Yaku warned.

"Sure I do. I can do this in my sleep." Kuroo boasted.

"Kuroo-san please step aside." Akaashi said.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked, looking up at Akaashi with a large grin.

Akaashi sighed. "Fine."

The car barreled towards Kurro, faster than the last. Akaashi wondered if Kuroo had really lost his mind. He briefly wondered if he had lost his mind as well before pulling out a dagger and jumping off of the roof.

He was lucky that the car didn't have a roof. He landed directly on top of the Driver, dagger digging straight through his skull. He frowned when he pulled it out and the dagger was bent. He pulled out two smaller knives in quick succession and stabbed the one directly behind the Driver and the other on the passenger seat. Akaashi threw the body of the Driver out of the car and hit the brakes. The car skidded to a stop a couple feet in front of Kuroo.

"I knew you would come through!" He grinned, flailing his arms to over exaggerate the moment.

Akaashi cut the engine. "You are a madman." He said.

Kuroo looked behind him. "Akaashi!"

Akaashi whipped around. There was a fourth figure in the car, hiding after Akaashi had jumped. He had his arm raised, weilding a knife. Before Akaashi could do anything, a blur shot from above them and the Wolf slumped over, dead.

"Wow! That was a close one!" Hinata said.

Akaashi wanted to hug and slap Hinata at the same time. Instead, he stayed where he was, unable to mask the shocked expression on his face. "Did you-"

"You told me to follow your example." Hinata said, suddenly bashful. "And you looked so cool and I thought I can do it too and I'd look cool."

"You could have gotten hurt. You have no field experience and it took me years to master that." Akaashi exclaimed. His fear turned into wonder. "How were you able to do that so easily?"

Hinata shrugged. "I dunno."

"Hinata!" Kuroo exclaimed. "You looked so cool!"

Yaku came out of the shadows. He had a stern expression on his face. "Did you really throw yourself off of that building?" He asked. "It's so high up! You could have gotten seriously injured and my equipment wouldn't have been able to heal you all the way."

Kuroo laughed. "Everything is high up for you, Yaku."

Akaashi swore he saw a vein in Yaku's forehead pop before Yaku kicked him in the shin. Kuroo stumbled, falling flat on his stomach.

"And you!" Yaku continued, pointing an accusing finger at Kuroo. "It's dangerous for Akaashi too! I can't believe you told him to do that."

"I didn't tell him to." Kuroo tried to defend.

"I know you did." Yaku said. He turned to Akaashi, who instinctively tensed up and stood up a little straighter. "

Yaku's tone was a bit lighter when he spoke to Akaashi. "I know that you believe it's your duty, but please don't go risking your life trying to follow what Kuroo says."

Akaashi nodded, relaxing a bit. "I'll try."

Yaku just frowned at him. He continued down the street. Akaashi gave the other two an apologetic look before he followed. He heard Kuroo sigh as the other two followed them. They managed to walk all the way to the tower without anyone interrupting them.

"You two secure the base." Akaashi said, climbing up the ladder. "Hinata, follow me."

When they reached the top, Akaashi pulled out his bow. Hinata looked at it wearily. "I thought Yaku said-"

"When we're not in danger." Akaashi reassured.

"We don't know if we're safe or not." Hinata said.

Akaashi looked down at the two below. "I believe in them." He said. "Besides, I'm just going to take a look and see if they need any help."

Hinata was still frowning, but let Akaashi go anyway.

Akaashi closed his eyes, letting himself calm down. He took off his glasses and opened his eyes. He was able to see what was going on near the other tower. He saw the Lieutenant and Noya fighting side by side. Suga was behind them, out of harm's way. Aone was facing the other way, fighting off anyone who tried to sneak attack them. It seemed that Yaku was right. There were way more Wolves near the other tower.

Movement caught his eye and he looked at the corner opposite of where the four were fighting. A person stepped out into the street, keeping low. Akaashi guessed that he was trying to ambush the others. He then saw more movement and realized that there was a large group. Akaashi pulled out an arrow with a red mark.

"Akaashi…" Hinata warned.

"It's fine."

Akaashi willed himself to concentrate again, trying to ignore his exhaustion that was washing over him. He aimed and fired, blacking out as he did so.

The last thing he heard was an explosion in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised, here's a character description:  
> Name: Akaashi Keiji  
> Age:23  
> Description: The commander of the Secret Ops Team. His rise to his position was very rapid. Ever since he first joined the Crows, he was kept watch of because of the unusual circumstances of his discovery. He showed loyalty, dedication, and skill and was quickly placed under the charge of Daichi. He is quiet and observant. When Daichi makes a decision, he will observe the changes in his squadron members and will calculate the effects of the decision. He highly respects Daichi, but doesn't let his personal feelings play into criticizing his decisions. Ever since he joined the team, he was good friends with Noya, helping him through times of need(especially if it's related to love). He and Noya trained Hinata when he first joined and now all three of them are close friends. In a dire situation, he would throw himself into a fight and make sure everyone else gets away before he leaves.  
> Stats:  
> Power- 4/10  
> Agility- 8/10  
> Technique- 9/10  
> Smarts- 9/10  
> Speed- 7/10  
> Technology- 4/10


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter but it's necessary to the story so have fun!

Bokuto woke up with a start. He felt his dream slipping away and tried to grasp at it, but it left him feeling empty. He groaned and looked around the room. Something felt off, but he couldn't quite place what it was. His bed was where he remembered it to be, at the corner of the room. He had a small table with a glass of water on it and a small, run down dresser. Nothing felt out of place.

He chugged the rest of the lukewarm water down. He felt pangs in his stomach. When was the last time he had eaten? He made his way out of his room and looked down the hall. He didn't know where he was and he had no idea where to find some food. 

As he closed the door, he noticed what he was wearing. Since when did he choose something so ugly? He went back into the dresser and saw that all the other clothes were nearly as ugly. He changed into the least horrific one to look at and continued his quest.

The hallway seemed to stretch in both directions forever. He saw that the doors had numbers on them. He looked at his. 243. The one on the right side was 245 and the one on the left was 241. Since he didn't know what the highest number was, he decided that he was going to go left. Hopefully the 2 was just the floor and there weren't 241 doors he had to pass. As he walked, he kept thinking to himself to distract himself from his hunger. If there were 241 doors, it would actually mean half since there were doors on both sides. So worst case scenario, he figured, there were 120 doors on one side. If every room was about the size of his, that would be about- he did the math on his fingers- 2,400 feet. Easy.

He started to figure that it wasn't going to be easy around door 225. His stomach was growling and he was weak. He would have ran, but he felt like he was going to collapse. He felt weird that no one else was in the hall. The stark, grey walls gave him a sense that he was being watched. The floors and the ceiling being the same color and texture made it feel like the walls were closing in on him. His nerves and his legs gave out, and he slid against the wall. The wall and floor were cold, and he felt all the heat being suked out of his body. He closed his eyes, willing the darkness to overtake him.

He heard the door open and a gasp. "Bokuto-ssss… uh. Bokuto?"

He opened his eyes. There was someone standing at the door across the hall from where he was.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." The guy said, scratching at the back of his neck. "Can you stand?" He offered a hand to Bokuto. He wasn't sure what was going on, so he accepted the hand.

"Who are you?" Bokuto asked once the ground stopped swaying under his feet.

"Wataru." He said, puzzling expression on his face. "You don't remember?"

Now that he thinks about it, Bokuto doesn't remember much. The only things he remembered was his name, his taste in wardrobe, and where he was: The Wolve's Den.

"No." Bokuto said.

"Well, you're new here so I guess that's reasonable." Wataru said automatically. Bokuto didn't really think that answered anything, but he nodded anyway. "I bet you're hungry." He said, going back to normal. "Follow me."

They walked a couple more doors until they reached an elevator. The last door was 200. Bokuto scowled at the door. If he had gone a few more doors down, he would have made it to the elevator. The elevator opened and they went inside. Bokuto saw the panel on the right with millions of buttons.  They were currently on the 42th floor. Wataru pressed the button for the 27th floor. He sighed as he realized that he would have never found his way to the cafeteria.

The door opened and the smell of food wafted into the elevator. Bokuto;s stomach growled as they stepped into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was large and there were people everywhere. Wataru led Bokuto to the right, where there were tables of food. They got in the long line to get their food.

"I don't have money." Bokuto realized as he was piling his plate with food.

"This is all communal." Wataru explained. "Don't worry about it."

Bokuto shrugged and loaded another plate of food. Wataru led him to an empty table, where they sat down and Bokuto immediately dug into his food. After he ate through both plates, he got in line again for more food. When he got back to the table, he ate everything on his plate just as quickly as the last two.

"Wow. You sure were hungry." Wataru commented.

"Huh?" Bokuto asked, his mouth full of food.

"Nothing." He said, looking off to the side.

Bokuto shrugged and kept eating.

"There you are." A voice said from behind them.

Wataru's eyes widened and he scrambled out of his seat. Bokuto turned around, mouth full of food. Standing behind him was an important looking person in a suit surrounded by four other people. The man stuck out his hand. Bokuto stood up and offered his own but paused when he noticed that it was covered with food. The man looked at his hand with a slight scale.

"We can do proper greetings later." He said, putting down his hand.

Bokuto nodded and swallowed the rest of his food. "I'm Bokuto." He said, not sure how to introduce himself.

The man chuckled. "I am aware." He turned to Wataru. "Show him around. The meeting's at 9."

Wataru nodded. With a nod, the man walked out of the cafeteria with the four others trailer behind him.

"Who was that?" Bokuto asked.

"The Head of the Wolves." Wataru explained.

"What did he want with me?" 

Wataru scratched at the back of his neck. "I don't know. Maybe he heard about your scores during training."

"Training?"

"You probably don't remember. You were great!" Wataru shot his arms out, emphasizing his point. "Anyway, we should go get you ready."

Bokuto picked up his plates and put them in a large bin labeled plates. They went up to the 16th floor. The elevator opened and Bokuto grumbled as he was met with another hallway with metal doors.

"This place is like a maze." He complained.

"Don't worry too much about it. You'll really only need to know like 5 places here. Unless you get promoted." He added the last sentence quickly.

Bokuto noticed that these doors were numbed differently. Wataru led them to door F36. Inside, there was a table with weapons. There were wall racks with other weapons. Most of the weapons were missing.

"This is where the weapons for your team are. Everyone else was already here." Wataru explained, pulling weapons out of the rack and picking things up from the table. He put it all in Bokuto's arms.

"Aren't you part of my team?" Bokuto asked, dropping a couple things onto the floor.

"No."

"Then why are you helping me?"

Wataru was staring at the door intensely.

Bokuto dropped everything onto the table. "I feel like you're not telling me something." He took a step towards Wataru, who shrunk back in fear. "Something's not adding up. What is it?"

"Y-You don't remember it." Wataru said, shaking.

"Then help me remember."

"I don't know." He whimpered. "Everything's classified. Something happened to you."

Bokuto stopped advancing. His heart and mind was racing. How much did he not remember? His knees gave out and he sunk to the floor.

"It's almost time. You need to get ready." Wataru said, gaining confidence now that Bokuto was on the floor.

Wataru handed him an outfit. He looked down at the black pants and shirt. They had pouches that Bokuto figured were for weapons.

"Just change."

Wataru gave him privacy by turning away. Bokuto changed and looked down at his outfit. This suit seemed more his style. He let Wataru put weapons and other equipment in the pouches.

"Now you're looking more like you." He said.

"You knew me?"

Wataru looked down sadly. "It's the only reason why they're letting me help you. I can help you get more clothes that you'd like once you get back."

"Thanks." Bokuto said. "For everything. And sorry I yelled at you."

Wataru shook his head. "It's understandable." He looked down at his wrist. A holographic image appeared. "It's nearly 9."

They walked back to the elevator, which Bokuto was starting to hate. They went up to floor 10. They stopped in front of a door marked Scout LVIII.

"Listen." Wataru stopped him at the door. "From this point on, I can't stay with you. No one knows about you and I wasn't supposed to tell you anything. Don't let anyone know, okay?" Bokuto nodded. "Good luck. We'll hang out when you get back."

Bokuto gave him a hug. "See you later."

Wataru gave him a smile before going back to the elevator. Bokuto took a deep breath before opening the door and walking through.

There were four people sitting at the table and one pointing at a holographic image. They all stopped and stared at Bokuto.

"Wow. The newbie is late." One complained.

"It's fine. He probably got lost." The standing man said. "Have a seat." He told Bokuto, gesturing to and empty seat.

Bokuto awkwardly sat down.

"Basically," The man said. "we have to protect the tower." He pointed to the hologram. There were two towers. "Most of our equipment is going to the west tower, so that's out top priority. Our job is to help the teams there. No doubt that the Crows are already there."

Bokuto slowly nodded, vaguely understanding everything that was being said.

"I'm Jin Soekawa." The man said. "I'm taking over as Lieutenant for today. I'm usually the Commander."

Bokuto didn't understand, but knew that he was the one in charge.

"You'll understand when you get there. I'm pretty sure instincts will kick in." 

Bokuto took that as code word for 'You've done this before'. He nodded.

"Well, we're going to head out now." Jin said, gesturing for everyone to stand up as he went out the door.

Everyone else left, Bokuto following from behind. They took the elevator.

"Get in the back, newbie." One of his teammates snarled.

Bokuto ducked his head and did as he was told. They went up to the first floor. The elevator opened and Bokuto saw thousands of vehicles. Jin led them to a small ship near the front of the garage. Bokuto was the last to sit in a seat and strap in. As soon as he heard his seatbelt click, the ship took off the ground.

They flew there in what seemed like seconds. Everyone scrambled out of their seats as soon as they landed.

"We're going to sneak from around back. If we successfully ambush them, we will keep the tower." Jin explained. "Follow me."

Everyone lines and creeper along the buildings. Everyone shoved Bokuto back. He felt left out, but knew that this mission was important, even if he didn't understand most of what they were actually doing.

As they got closer to the tower, Bokuto picked up sounds of people fighting. Jin stopped at a corner where the fighting seemed close. He peered around the corner. He turned back towards the group and nodded. Everyone nodded back.

Bokuto felt familiar in this setting. The sounds and smells that surrounded him felt almost comforting. He watched as Jin stepped out from the corner. His instincts kicked in when he saw an arrow fly out and stick directly into the side of his neck. He tried to rush out and take the arrow out, but was held back by the person in front of him. He stumbled backwards.

Before he could do anything else, the arrow exploded, throwing him off his feet. The smell of gunpowder and blood hit him like a wall. The ringing in his ears made him close his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the pain in his leg as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character description of the Secret Ops Team:  
> The Secret Ops Team is a unique group in the Crow's Nest. Daichi is the Lieutenant and Akaashi is the Commander. To get into the team, they need to be scouted. The scouting process is very hard and it takes a lot of people for someone to join the team. First, the Lieutenant has to approve of them. In some cases, the Commander can also make this decision, but usually they have to go to the Lieutenant first. Then, the higher ups have to approve of them. In order for this to happen, they have to go through a test. This test depends on what they are good at. (For example, if someone is strong, they go through a strength test.) Only those who pass this can get approved. Once they are a party of this group, they usually stay for the rest of their lives or if they retire. This group usually operates as an undercover team but can be any team that they choose. Therefore, thy always try to keep a variety of people in different titles. However, due to the strenuous process of getting scouted, there are not many people and is the smallest group in the Crow's Nest.


	5. Chapter 4

The confusion caused by the explosion gave them time to pick off the remaining Wolves. Suga watched as Daichi picked off the last one. He gave him a warm smile as a reward.

"Looks like Akaashi came through." Suga said as everyone gathered together. 

"He may be tired out though." Daichi said, fiddling with his radio. "Kuroo?" He spoke into the radio.

Suga assumed that Daichi had gotten a response because Daichi continued talking. "How is Akaashi?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well can you check on him?"

"Did they get to the tower?" Noya asked.

Daichi nodded. "Yaku and Kuroo are at the base of the tower and securing it. Hinata and Akaashi went to the top." Daichi held up a finger and turned away. He listened intensely, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Tell Yaku to take care of him. We'll be there soon." He turned back. "Akaashi fainted. We'll tell Misaki to get some of the Scout Team to watch over the two towers and we'll go back to camp."

Suga and the others nodded before Daichi walked away to make some calls to Misaki.

"I want to climb the tower!" Noya said, already hanging off of the ladder. "If Hinata gets to, I do too."

Before Suga could say anything, he was already too high up to hear him. He sighed and sat on the curb. Aone looked down at him quizzically before sitting next to him.

"That was easy, huh?" Suga asked. He knew he wasn't going to get a response, but he knew that Aone was listening. "I thought something was going to go wrong or something. But I guess it's because we haven't started our actual mission." He sighed. "How are we even going to find something if we don't even know if it's near here or not? I feel like we should get a better lead before we come all this way but oh well. At least we secured the towers."

He looked above him, at the tower that was looming over him. Aone did the same.

"How lucky. After all that has happened, these two towers still stand. I wish society was built like that. Sturdy. Something that won't fall because of one thing."

He let his thoughts drift away, which he knew Aone was okay with. They did this a lot, have one sided conversations where Suga would rant about their mission or society in general. Aone always sat there, listening. Suga knew that he didn't speak much before but now, he spoke even less. There were times where Suga wanted Aone to talk to him about all the events that they've been through, but Suga didn't want to rub salt on an open wound.

"They'll be here soon." Daichi's voice caught their attention and they turned to look at him. "Where is Noya?"

"He climbed up the tower." Suga said, pointing.

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose. "I won't even bother. He'll come back down eventually." He said, although he sounded uncertain.

"Daichi." Suga said, standing up. Daichi looked at him, expression softening. "Don't you think that there's something more to these tower things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well-" Suga looked around them, at the destruction and bodies that were the aftermath of their fight. "Why would the Wolves just capture these two towers? All of their forts and stuff are all far away from here. Why would they just send people out here unless there's something that they want us to find?"

"Calm down, Suga."Daichi said, putting a hand on his back reassuringly. "Maybe they don't have a reason or maybe they wanted to test us. Let's not worry about it too much. We're still not done here."

Aone also stood up, looking at Suga worriedly. Daichi gave him a reassuring smile. Aone relaxed, but he still stood at attention.

"Lieutenant!" Came a voice from above. 

They all looked up. Noya was peering down at them, hands cupped around his mouth to get his voice all the way down to them.

"What?" Daichi called back up. Suga was sad when Daichi dropped the hand that was at his back.

"You can see a lot up here!"

"Do you see anything?"

"No…"

Daichi sighed. "Come back down."

Noya's head disappeared for a moment before his entire body appeared and started climbing down the ladder. He quickly climbed down and when he reached the ground, he stood with his hands on his hips. 

"What's the hold up?" He asked.

"We're waiting for the Scout Team." Suga explained.

"Ugh." Noya complained. "Can I go to the other tower?"

"No." Daichi said. "Just sit still."

They all knew that Noya couldn't ever sit still, but Suga didn't see the harm in trying. As he watched Noya try to sit still, he thought that maybe there was a little harm. Noya was vibrating, probably from all the pent up energy inside of him.

"You can walk." Daichi said. 

"It's too hard to watch." Suga agreed.

Noya started pacing, which turned into running up and down the street. Daichi and Suga sat on the curb while Aone stood near them, watching Noya. Eventually, they saw Misaki with a group of Scouts.

"We're here!" She announced.

Daichi and Suga stood up. 

"You didn't encounter anyone?" Daichi asked.

"Nope. You seemed to have cleared everyone out." She said.

"And the other tower?" Suga asked.

"Mai's sending a separate team." She responded. "You guys are free to go."

"Oh, one thing." Suga said as they started heading out. "Akaashi set off an explosion over there." He pointed to the alley where the explosion was. "It's too dangerous so don't go over there yet. We don't want anyone getting hurt by falling debris."

Misaki nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Suga nodded, following Aone, Noya, and Daichi back to the camp.

They arrived to the camp, which was now bustling with activity. People were running from tent to tent, talking into radios or carrying equipment around.

They were the first team back, and Suga was anxious about Akaashi. He had healed Akaashi many times when he had blacked out and he had three other members with him, but he still couldn't help but worry. Daichi was by his side, hand on his shoulder.

They knew when the other team arrived when Hinata burst into the tent that they were sitting in. "Sugaaaaa."

Suga was out before he could say another word. He said Kuroo carrying Akaashi om his back with Yaku standing beside him. Suga led them into the medical tent, where Kuroo set him down on a cot.

"I'm sorry, Suga." Yaku apologized. "I didn't know what to do and I know you said it would be fine but-"

"It's okay, Yaku." Suga interrupted before Yaku could spiral out of control. "He's still alive so you did your job."

Yaku nodded, but refused the seat that was offered to him, instead standing by the door and anxiously waiting.

Kuroo, on the other hand, left as soon as he put Akaashi on the cot. Every time someone was put in the medical tent, Kuroo would disappear. Sugar wondered if it had something to do with Futakuchi.

As Suga was checking his vitals, Aone came into the tent. He gave a polite nod to Suga and Yaku before sitting in the chair that was next to the bed. He watched Akaashi, concern evident on his face. 

"He's in a stable condition." Suga offered, although he knew it wasn't going to do much to Aone's anxiety. Aone gave him a polite nod anyway to show his appreciation.

He looked at Yaku, then back to Suga. Suga nodded and Aone stood up, taking Yaku back to his tent. Suga quickly applied an energy pad to Akaashi's arm before heading outside.

Hinata was talking to the rest of the team, swinging his arms to show the emphasis of the explosion.

"He was all 'bshow!' and 'zwow!'" Hinata was saying, arms waving all over the place. Suga didn't understand a word of what he was saying but got that he was excited.

The only one who seemed to understand was Noya, who was nodding along and mimicking some of the arm gestures. Daichi had a smile on his face, but it was clear that he too had no idea what was being said.

"Ah, Suga." Daichi said, which Suga took as a cry for help. "How is he?"

Hinata and Noya also calmed down to listen to Suga. 

"He's in a stable condition." He explained. "I gave him an energy pad for the time being so he'll be awake soon. We'll have to wait a bit."

"Then we can continue on our mission!" Hinata said. Daichi shushed him as people passed by them.

"We don't have everyone here, but it's a good idea to start." Daichi said in a whisper. "Where is Yaku?"

"Aone took him to his tent. You know how they get."

Daichi nodded, concern showing in his features for a minute before returning back to his concentration. "They had no information on them."

Hinata nodded. "We didn't find anything." 

"But it's weird how they came this far if there was nothing else besides the towers." Suga said, considering what he said during his outbreak.

"Aren't the towers important though?" Hinata asked. "They could shut down the entire Nest."

"They could." Daichi agreed. "But there wasn't a single Hacker out there. If they really wanted to hack into the communication systems, they could have done it easily if they had a big enough team of Hackers. Noya went to the top of the tower and there wasn't anything  up there that would suggest that someone was up there. Whatever they were doing here, the towers weren't a part of it."

"But they didn't know anything." Noya said. "Were they just sent here to attack us?"

"Maybe." Daichi said, thinking. "Maybe they sent several groups in without telling them the real purpose of their mission. There might have been one group or one person who was important that they needed to bring out here."

"Wouldn't that mean there's another group or at least one other person that we didn't eliminate?" Suga asked, suddenly weary of the area surrounding the camp.

"We could have taken them out." Noya said. "We just didn't know that they were important."

"Well, I guess we're going to stay here a bit longer then." Misaki said, walking up to the group.

"Do we have the supplies?" Daichi asked.

She nodded. "We can hold out on our own for a week. I can call in for more supplies and we can stay for a lot longer than that."

"Call for more guards." Suga said. 

"Suga, calm down." Daichi said. "I think you need rest. You're getting anxious about everything."

A pang of hurt shot through his chest, but he knew that Daichi was right. He was never good at making decisions in the first place, but being anxious made it worse. He sighed as he made his way to his tent. Daichi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face him. 

"Suga." He said with a smile. "It's going to be okay."

Daichi gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Suga beamed, not expecting Daichi to show so much compassion to him in front of everyone. Suga looked behind Daichi. Misaki gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Noya and Hinata were looking anywhere but at the two.

"Thanks." Suga said softly. This was a rare private exchange between the two during a mission and we wanted the most out of it. "Don't overdo yourself either. We don't want you to get all tired out. Love you." He headed to his tent and paused, looking over his shoulder. "Lieutenant." He added.

Daichi rolled his eyes. Suga only called him Lieutenant if he wanted something or if they were in an intimate moment. He cleared the distance between the two and gave him a harder kiss. Surprised, Suga let out a gasp.

"Now go get some rest." Daichi commanded.

"Yes, sir." Suga mock saluted and walked to his tent.

He turned back to the group before he walked into the tent. They had gone back together and were huddled in a circle. Inside the tent was pretty bare. There was a small cot in one corner and a desk on the other side. There was a storage trunk for his weapons next to the cot and another trunk for his clothes at the foot of the bed. Suga was given a tent like everyone else. The only people with special tents were Daichi, Akaashi, and Kuroo. The only difference Kuroo had was that his was slightly bigger in order to fit all his equipment. Daichi's tent had more room and a slightly bigger bed and Suga assumed that Akaashi's was the same. Suga always hated sleeping apart from Daichi during missions, but he knew that it was unprofessional. There were special times when Daichi let him join him in his tent for the night, but Suga didn't have a good enough excuse.

Sighing, he flopped onto his cot. He stared up at the slanted ceiling and tried to sleep. He couldn't relax with all the events of the day. He shook his head. They've had worse days than this and Suga never reacted so dramatically. There was something in his gut that was telling him that something bug was about to happen, but he didn't understand it. He considered himself to be a man of science, not intuition, so he forced the thoughts from his head.

He tried to think of over things, mainly the kisses that Daichi gave him. He was able to quiet his mind long enough to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description for Camp Master:
> 
> The Camp Master's duty is to secure an area for other teams to arrive and scout out the area. The Camp Master's Team usually is accompanied with a Scout Team but they are trained to do it on their own. The Camp Master usually has the abilities of a Scout and the rest of their team can be any variety. Once a camp is made, they usually stay in the camp and make sure that any team that is coming in is prepared for their mission. In order to keep the camp safe, they are also trained in fighting, but fighting techniques ranges depending on the person. They have basic knowledge in all the other fields in case of emergencies. In dire situations, they may even be a replacement in a team, although the members of the Camp Master's Team would be the first ones to go.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> I've been really busy with school the past few months and I've also been working on another fic that's going to remain a secret for now. I've also created a lot of storyboards and I've added more character descriptions for characters that's going to appear in later chapters.  
> I can't promise that the next chapter is going to come out soon, but I'll try to get another one by the end of the week.  
> I've also created an Instagram account for updates on all my fics and projects, so go follow it! (It's @fandoms_consume_my_life )  
> Enjoy!!!

Akaashi woke up with a large headache. He sat up and a Medic rushed to his side. He gave her a kind smile and assuring her that he was able to walk. We walked out of the medical tent and found Hinata, Noya, Aone, Yaku, the Lieutenant, Misaki, and Nametsu.

Hinata was the first to see him. "Akaashi!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and running over to him. "That was amazing! Are you okay?"

Akaashi nodded. "It's happened before. I'm used to it. Where's Suga-san?"

"I sent him to rest." The Lieutenant explained. "He's getting anxious. I know he doesn't want to believe it, but he has some incredible intuition. If he's worried that something's going to happen, I know it will. I had to send him away for this mission because he'll never listen to me." He sighed.

"What do we have so far?" Akaashi asked, joining them in the circle.

"There were no Hackers so we think they weren't after the towers. No one knew anything, so I believe that most of them were sent just to defend the towers as a cover-up for protecting something or someone else. We don't know what that something or someone is though and we're stuck." The Lieutenant explained. He ran a hand through his hair. "But I think that the facility that we're looking for is definitely around here. It's just off the grid, even for the Wolves."

"Maybe we missed something." Akaashi said. "We should go back to the towers."

"I'll go get Suga then." The Lieutenant said, standing up and heading to Suga's tent.

"Has anyone seen Kuroo?" Akaashi asked.

Yaku shook his head. "He might have gone back to the tower."

"Without his stuff?" Hinata asked.

Yaku didn't respond, only looking at Aone, who was looking at Akaashi. Aone gave Akaashi a once over to make sure that he was okay before looking at the towers.

"We're going there anyway." Akaashi said finally. "I'm sure we'll meet him when we get there."

The Lieutenant came back with a tired Suga leaning against his shoulder. "I'll get a small team to come get us. Can someone get Nametsu?"

Yaku silently got up and left with a respectful bow to the Lieutenant. He came back a couple minutes later with Nametsu. She beamed at Misaki and waved.

"Nametsu! How's it going?" Misaki asked. "I haven't seen you in a while. Where were you?"

Nametsu shrugged. "I was going out for a walk. Trying to find this base of yours."

"And?" Suga asked, suddenly more alert. 

"Nothing." She said, sighing as she sat next to Misaki. "There isn't a single tire mark out there that would suggest anyone driving around out there."

"Maybe they've learned how to drive around sneakier." Noya suggested.

"Or they're flying!" Hinata added.

"They can't just fly, you know." Daichi said. "They're going to have to get supplies and things by car."

Everyone stopped, thinking.

"What if-" Akaashi started, gaining everyone's attention. "What if they found a way to live completely off the grid?"

"Then they wouldn't have to drive around." Suga said, slowly nodding his head in understanding.

"And that would explain why no one else knows where the base is." Misaki chimed in.

"But why do they need reinforcements now?" Yaku asked. "They sent these people here for a reason, but why wait so long?"

"Something must have happened." The Lieutenant said, thinking. "Either they were attacked or they needed to get out and needed an escort."

"Or as a distraction." Suga said, standing. "Maybe the facility isn't needed anymore."

"Then we better get moving." The Lieutenant said, getting up and moving towards the towers.

"What did you call me here for?" Nametsu asked.

"Oh, right." The Lieutenant said, turning on his heels. "Have a team ready."

She nodded. "Already have one lined up. They'll meet you at the towers."

The Lieutenant nodded and continued walking, the others following behind him. Akaashi found himself behind the Lieutenant and Suga. Hinata and Noya quickened their pace to catch up with him.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine." Akaashi said. He cringed a little at how monotone he sounded, but he had other things on his mind.

"It happens all the time so you don't have to worry about it." Noya explained in the absence of his own explanation. "Nothing bad has ever happened, so it should be okay."

"But what if the next time, it goes horribly wrong?" Hinata asked.

Akaashi forced himself out of his thoughts to comfort Hinata. He knew that Hinata would worry about it for a really long time and he needed Hinata to be in his right mind before they went out to search for the facility. He also didn't want someone else disapproving of him using his abilities.

"It doesn't hurt me, just exhausts me." Akaashi explained. In truth, he didn't really know what it was or how it worked, but it never hurt him. "It's just a gift I guess. It's like if you exercise too much and pass out."

"But that's still bad." Hinata pointed out. "Sometimes you need to stop and maybe drink some water."

Akaashi sighed. Hinata did have a good point, but he didn't think it was that extreme. "It's fine." He dismissed. "Don't worry about it."

It was clear that Hinata had more to say on the matter, but he kept his mouth shut and changed the subject. "So what do you think the facility is like? Do you even think it exists?"

"It has to." Noya said. "Something's fishy around here."

Akaashi went back to his thoughts. He agreed with Noya, but there was no evidence that anything was around the area, besides the soldiers that were sent so far out from the Den. He trusted the higher ups and the Lieutenant and their belief that a facility was hiding somewhere, but he was having a hard time believing it. He needed some real evidence, and if Suga was right, they needed it soon.

They got close enough to the tower to see Kuroo sitting there. He stood up once he saw them approaching. He shyly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Yaku said, surprisingly gentle. "We know how it gets."

Kuroo shifted his eyes away, not able to look at anyone on the team.

"Anyway." The Lieutenant said with a clap of his hands. "We think that the facility is living off the grid, hidden somewhere in the wilderness. They probably sent troops here either because they were attacked or because they're done with whatever they were here to do and they're leaving either with an escort or with the troops sent here as a distraction."

"So the towers were pointless, huh." Kuroo said, looking up at the one above him.

"I mean technically they still could have used the towers for intercepting communications like we thought they were here to do." Yaku pointed out.

"So there was no reason not to come here." Akaashi mumbled, just loud enough for everyone else to hear but also staying within his own thoughts.

"What exactly are we here to do?" Hinata asked.

"First, we have to determine what they were here for." The Lieutenant explained. "We might be able to find more clues to where the facility is."

"Maybe one of their Commanders has something that has information on it." Yaku suggested, looking around to try to find some kind of device.

"Then we'll split up." Akaashi said.

The Lieutenant nodded. "I'll take a small team to the other tower. The rest of you can stay here with Akaashi."

Kuroo and Aone left with Daichi to go to the other tower while the rest spread out and looked around for someone who would've had authority in the group. Akaashi sifted through the rubble of the city from the fighting, thankful that the bodies were all moved somewhere else. He wasn't able to find anything, so he went to one of the Scout Team members to ask if there was anything worth noting found on the bodies.

"There were a few tablets that were locked." She explained. "We haven't been able to open then so we stored them back at the camp."

Akaashi thanked her and went to Noya and Hinata who were sharing an area and searching.

"Hey, Akaashi!" Hinata greeted, stretching his back.

"Have you found anything?" Akaashi asked.

Hinata shook his head and Noya sighed. "I'm not sure we're going to find anything of use. There's really no point…" He kicked a rock away from him.

Hinata looked like he wanted to comfort Noya, but it was clear that he had the same mentality.

"They found a couple tablets." Akaashi offered. "There may be something in there, but they're locked."

Noya looked up, excitement growing on his face. "Can't Kuroo open it?"

"We may need a team of Technicians." Akaashi said, nodding. "But we might be able to find some information. That's the best lead we have so far."

Noya seemed a bit more joyful and Hinata was bouncing on his heels.

"If you guys are done here, we can go check on everyone else." Akaashi said.

"Just a little more." Noya said, squating back down and rummaging through a large pile of rubble. Hinata joined him.

Akaashi nodded and looked around for Yaku. His positive attitude disappeared as he realized that he wan't able to see Yaku. Instead, it started to get replaced with worry. He was about to call out when he heard a shout.

"Akaashi!"

Akaashi turned and ran to the voice. As he approached the area, he realized that the building was smoking and he realized that the area was where he shot his explosive arrow.

"Yaku?" He asked, rounding the corner.

Yaku stood and turned around and Akaashi noticed the blood on his hands. "What-" He looked at Yaku's feet and saw bodies.

"The area is too dangerous." Yaku said, voice quivering. "The Scout Team left the bodies here."

Akaashi couldn't look away. They were all dead because of him. He knew that he should be used to this by now, since he was a Commander and all, but seeing it without the feeling of battle made everything worse. "Let's go." He said weakly. He knew that death was necessary in the world that they lived in, but there were times where it was hard for him to face his actions.

Yaku was taking a step over a large part of the building that had fallen over when Akaashi heard a cough coming from somewhere in the rubble. His body reacted before his mind did and he swept Yaku behind him and had his bow out, trained over the source of the noise.

"Akaashi?" Yaku asked.

"Someone's still alive." Akaashi whispered.

Yaku tensed. "Wouldn't they be injured? You don't have to go that far…"

Akaashi sighed and put his bow away, but pulled out a dagger. He stepped towards the sound.

A groan came from nearby and Akaashi threw a large plank of wood aside and held the dagger to the throat of the person underneath.

He was met with a set of familiar gold eyes. They both stared at each other, wide eyed. Akaashi felt a shiver up his spine when the familiar voice spoke.

"Akaashi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character description for Scout Teams:  
> Scout Teams are the most common team type of team. They can range from five to fifty people, depending on the situation. They are mostly made up of scouts and have a Commander or Lieutenant, who is in charge. They may have Hackers who don't go out into the field and a few medics who stay behind and heal anyone who gets back to the base/camp alive. Scout Teams are used to scout or secure an area and are seen as expendable. Certain Scout Teams may have a special test or set of requirements that the people who want to join have to meet in order to get in. Others may allow any Scout to join. These ones are the ones that go in blind to most places and have the most casualties.
> 
> Character description for Scout Team Leader:  
> Team Leaders are the names for the person in charge of a Scout Team. Sometimes, other teams also refer to the leader as Team Leader. Although most are Lieutenants or Commanders, most prefer to go by Team Leader. This is mostly so the enemy doesn't know the actual rank of the leader. Team Leaders rarely go into the battlefield and if they do, it's usually from behind. They are in charge of searching for information and reporting the information back to wherever it needs to go. Most are good at hand to hand combat, but some are better at sneaking. They also have minimal training, as there are many Scout Teams and Team Leaders need replacement all the time. Even so, Team Leaders go through their own special scouting process.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another chapter!!!!
> 
> I've been waiting to write this chapter since the beginning and I'm excited for you to read it!

Years of memories flooded Akaashi as he stared into the golden eyes that he had learned to become familiar with. All the pain that he had tried so hard to suppress burst out and Akaashi felt himself sinking into the abyss of his nightmares.

He was able to get out of his head when Yaku pushed him back and took the dagger from his hand. He blinked as Yaku pointed the dagger at Bokuto and yelled something. But everything was muffled. He seemed to be dreaming, but he knew it was real. It was too good to be dream.

Sound suddenly rushed back as Yaku leaned closer and Akaashi was able to hear what he was yelling.

"What did you do to him!?"

"Stop." Akaashi said, though it came out scratchy.

Yaku turned, surprise and concern etched into his face. He slowly stood up, but kept the dagger trained down. "Are you okay?"

Akaashi nodded and kneeled next to Bokuto. "What are you doing here?" He felt the tears that were threatening to spill.

Bokuto slowly sat up, groaning. "I want to ask you the same thing."

His shock was soon replaced with fear. What was Bokuto doing under a pile of rubble? Why was he with the Wolves? Akaashi stood and took his dagger back and when he looked at his hand, he realized that he was shaking.

Yaku was looking between the two of them and things seemed to click in his head. "Do you know him?" It was then that he noticed that Akaashi was shaking. "Akaashi?"

Akaashi's thoughts were running too fast for him to process into a coherent sentence, so he just kept staring at Bokuto.

"Akaashi!"

The Lieutenant's voice cut through the silence and Akaashi was thrown into a frenzy. He looked from Yaku to Bokuto and then behind him where the Lieutenant was coming from. 

"Can you stand?" He asked Bokuto.

Bokuto looked sadly down at his leg and Akaashi followed his gaze, wincing as he saw that his leg was charred. A pang of guilt went through him as he realized that it was his fault.

Yaku crouched next to them and checked the leg. "He's not going to be able to walk on this leg anymore. He'll need some kind of replacement and we don't have that kind of tech right now." He looked Akaashi dead in the eye. "If you want to help him, you're going to have to get him back to the Nest."

Akaashi nodded. He knew that the Wolves would leave Bokuto there to die. The only way to help him was bringing him back to the Nest, but he would need to get permission to do that.

He stood up and looked determinitely at Yaku. "Watch over him. I'll talk to the Lieutenant."

Yaku nodded. 

Akaashi rounded the corner and was face to face with the Lieutenant.

"Akaashi. Oh there you are." He sighed. "I was worried. What were you doing?"

"One of them survived." He tensed when the Lieutenant put a hand on the gun that was on his thigh pouch. "But he's a friend of mine and I-I-" Akaashi started to panic. One mistake and he could get Bokuto killed.

The Lieutenant saw the panic and took his hand away from the gun. "Where is he?" He seemed more concerned for Akaashi, which lessened his panic a bit.

"Yaku's with him." Akaashi said, leading the Lieutenant and the other team members that had gathered around them.

Yaku had propped Bokuto on some rubble and was checking his legs on some kind of machine. The leg that wasn't charred was bandaged and there was already blood leaking through the bandage.

Yaku scrambled to his feet when he saw them approaching. "Sir, I-"

"It's okay." The Lieutenant said. "I got the gist of it."

He knelt near Bokuto, who looked nervous. "You're a Wolf." Bokuto nodded. "How do you know Akaashi?"

"He was my neighbor." Bokuto said, though it didn't serve as much of an explanation. "Uh, sir." He added.

Akaashi mentally face palmed. "We were neighbors and were separated before The Fall. We grew up together and were friends. I was out of town when everything-" He gestured around them. "-and I thought he was dead or something. I didn't think I would see him here. Not like this…"

Akaashi looked around at everyone else. Hinata was hiding behind Noya who was hiding behind Aone. Aone and Kuroo had matching looks of distrust on their faces. Yaku was looking at Akaashi with a concerned expression. He suddenly realized how much Akaashi was asking just to keep Bokuto alive.

"Wait a second." Bokuto piped up. "What are you talking about? 'The Fall'?"

Everyone looked at him with different expressions.

"You don't remember the event that brought down all of civilization." Kuroo said. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Bokuto met Akaashi's eye. There was something unusual behind his eyes that Akaashi couldn't put a finger on.

"I'm not sure why everything's all destroyed." Bokuto said, deflating under Kuroo's mocking tone.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The Lieutenant offered.

"I was making breakfast and I heard some kind of alarm?" He tilted his head, trying to think. "Then I woke up at that base and they sent me here. Then something exploded and I blacked out."

Everyone stood in silence, waiting for the Lieutenant's response. He was watching Bokuto intensely, trying to see if he was lying. Eventually, he looked at Akaashi. "He's your friend?"

"Yes." Akaashi said, nodding. He was very nervous but he was determined to stand his ground.

"And you trust him?"

Akaashi nodded again. He didn't think he ever doubted Bokuto.

The Lieutenant nodded and spoke slowly, keeping an eye on everyone else. "I trust your judgment. We'll take him back to the Nest. If he does anything to make me question my judgement, we will leave him."

Akaashi nodded, standing up straight. "Thank you."

"And you'll be in charge of him."

Akaashi nodded again, knowing that no one on the team knew Bokuto and they all didn't really trust him. He hoped that Bokuto's bubbly personality would make them realize how trustworthy he really was.

"I'm going to get Misaki and Suga. Watch over him." The Lieutenant said, turning around and leaving the way he came.

Bokuto let out a large sigh and collapsed onto his back. Yaku and Akaashi were immediately by his side. Bokuto had an arm shielding his eyes and he started to chuckle.

"I was so nervous." He lifted his arm and looked at Akaashi. "Is he always like this? Aren't you scared?"

"I'll have you know" Kuroo said, taking a menacing step forward with a sour expression on his face. "Daichi is a great Lieutenant and leader. You have no right disrespecting him. You're lucky you're alive." He then turned and stormed off.

Aone followed with Hinata and Noya following behind. Yaku sighed and started replacing the bandages on Bokuto's leg.

"What was that about?" Bokuto asked.

"They don't trust you." Akaashi explained. "Don't you know the rivalry between the Crows and the Wolves?" Bokuto shook his head. "I'm not sure where it started, but they were rival mafia groups in the same city." 

Bokuto looked even more confused. "Mafia?"

Akaashi sighed. He figured that it would be hard to understand the situation if Bokuto didn't have any memory of what happened. "Because of The Fall, society collapsed. Mafia groups managed to stay together because they were an organization that worked outside of society. People needed some sort of order in their lives, so they started joining mafia groups. The groups started to grow and they became-sort of-smaller civilizations. Get it?" 

Bokuto nodded. "Mafia."

Akaashi nodded. "So the Crows and the Wolves were two mafia groups that were already big and they were rivals. That's why they don't trust you. Because your a Wolf."

Bokuto looked dejectedly at the ground. "But they're your team, right? I don't want them to hate me."

"I'm sure they'll come around." Akaashi said. "For now, you should worry about yourself."

They both looked at the newly wrapped leg. Blood was already starting to seep through the bandages. "I'm going to have to change it when we get to camp." Yaku said.

"Thank you." Akaashi said.

"Do you trust me?" Bokuto asked.

"Huh?" Yaku scratched at the back of his neck. "Well, I'm not sure. But if Akaashi trusts you, then I can too."

Bokuto nodded and went into his thoughts.

"Why do you trust me so much?" Akaashi asked Yaku.

"You're a great Commander." He replied. "You've never let us down with your decisions. Daichi trusts you. So does everyone else. That's why no one has attacked him yet."

"But this is a personal matter." Akaashi said. "And this is before The Fall. None of you know who I was before all this."

Yaku smiled reassuringly. "It doesn't matter. Besides, we know it's a big deal because that's the most you've ever shown emotion on the battlefield."

Akaashi was about to ask what he meant when he heard Suga approaching. Suga, Misaki, and the Lieutenant walked in. Misaki was pushing a stretcher and the Lieutenant was holding a machine that Suga was tampering with.

Suga immediately went to Bokuto and checked his legs. "What happened?"

"An explosion…" Bokuto said, though he was quieter with the Lieutenant nearby. 

Suga studied his face for a second before checking the machine. "I'm going to be your temporary doctor." He said with a smile.

Suga waved Misaki over and they put him on the stretcher before rolling him away.

Akaashi turned to the Lieutenant. "He doesn't like him."

The Lieutenant nodded. "He does not." He sighed. "But does he really like anyone?"

"I'm going to go with them." Yaku said, also with a sigh.

All three of them trailed Suga, Misaki, and Bokuto back to camp. Akaashi was about to go into the medical tent when Noya and Hinata stopped him.

"You should get some rest." Hinata said. "He's not going to get better if you sit and watch."

"Besides" Noya grumbled. "We're going back to the base tomorrow and we're not going to go searching until later. You're going to need rest if you want to keep him alive back at the Nest."

Akaashi considered going against their word, but caved. He knew that Noya was right. If he wanted to make sure Bokuto was okay at the Nest, he would need to stay awake and alert. He moved into his tent and crashed onto his cot without taking any of his gear off. He rolled over on his stomach to remove his bow and quiver and ended up falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Description of Daichi:  
> Daichi is in charge of the Secret Ops Team. His climb to his position was a gradual one, but he put a lot of time and effort into it. The higher ups saw his work and he was placed in charge of a team. He is a calm, level headed leader and knows how to operate his team of misfits. He trusts in everyone in his squadron, especially Akaashi and Suga. He views Akaashi as an exceptional soldier but wishes that he would open up to the group more. Daichi and Suga are in a relationship, but when they are on the field, Daichi keeps it a secret. This is partially because he fears that the enemy would use that weakness against him. In a dire situation, he would think of a way for everyone to get out alive.   
> Power- 9/10  
> Agility- 2/10  
> Technique- 7/10  
> Smarts- 8/10  
> Speed- 5/10  
> Technology- 2/10


	8. Chapter 7

Daichi sighed as he watched Akaashi go to his tent. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that he was going to have to choose a side. His immediate thought when they found Bokuto was to take whatever side Suga was taking. But when he saw that Akaashi trusted him, his gut instinct was to trust Akaashi. They had been on many missions together and Daichi trusted whatever instincts Akaashi had. 

But now as he entered the medical tent and saw the expression on Suga's face, he began to question himself. He stood in the entrance, watching Suga and Yaku tamper with a machine that was hooked up to Bokuto's leg. Suga saw him staring and he frowned further, making a jolt of guilt go through him.

Yaku saw the exchange and went to Daichi. "I'm not sure if you should be here." He whispered. "I'll give you any updates." He looked back to Bokuto and Suga. "On both of them."

Daichi nodded. "That's… appreciated."

"Don't worry." Yaku reassured, patting him on the back. "You guys have been through worse."

He walked back to the bed, where Suga looked back up and glared at Daichi. He sighed and left the tent, where he was met with Nishinoya and Hinata.

"Is he sleeping?" He asked.

Nishinoya nodded. "He was already asleep when we got there."

"Good." Daichi sighed. 

"Sir, what's going to happen to Bokuto?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

"I'm not sure." Daichi confessed. "I'm not sure if they're going to let him into the base, but as long as he's not a threat, it should be fine. My biggest concern right now is his legs, so we can worry about everything else later."

Nishinoya looked at Kuroo and Aone, who were sitting out of earshot. "Some of them don't like him."

"I'm aware. His injury is the only thing keeping them from attacking him. We have to hope that we can change their minds before he can walk again." Daichi felt a headache forming. "I'll go talk to them."

The two left as Daichi headed to the tables where Aone and Kuroo were sitting. No one said anything, so Daichi sighed and started. 

"How are you guys?"

Kuroo huffed at him. "I get that you're the Lieutenant here, but I don't have to respect every decision you make." Aone agreed with a nod.

"I get that."

"There's something weird about him. I don't like it." Kuroo continued. "If he tries anything, Aone and I will take care of him. I don't care about Akaashi's feelings."

"We need people like that, just in case." Daichi said. It was clear that he was unwanted, so he left and headed to his tent. He thought about sleeping, but he knew that he had to be awake in case anything happened. Besides, he didn't think he could sleep with the current state of things. Instead, he looked at the map on the table.

They city was surrounded with trees, which would make it easy for anyone to hide. He tried to find a clearing that would be big enough to hide a facility, but he couldn't find any. Maybe the intel was wrong and the facility was near a different city. He turned his search to a break in the tree line where a path that was wide enough for cars to pass. According to the map, there wasn't a single break in the tree line. Daichi guessed that it either meant that there was no path there or the map was outdated. He would have to ask Misaki later.

He heard the flap to his tent open and turned. He was greeted with a frowning Suga, standing with his arms crossed.

"Suga I-"

"Stop." Suga said, shaking his head. "I just want to know why you trust Akaashi so much with this. You know how dangerous this is and everyone's still on edge after-" He stopped, not being able to bring himself to say it. He made his way to the cot and sat on it.

"I wanted to be on your side." Daichi explained. "But seeing the look on Akaashi's face I- I've never seen him that expressive the entire time we've worked together. He's always so closed off from us and it made me think that something's different."

He stopped to let Suga think. His face remained stoic, but his arms relaxed. Daichi took it as a sign to continue.

"Bokuto didn't come off as hostile either. He- I checked and he wasn't lying when he said he couldn't remember anything."

Suga raised his eyebrow. "So you believe him?"

"I do. I definitely think it's suspicious, but he doesn't have ill intent. I think the Wolves did something to him. It may be related to what we're looking for. Even if it doesn't, he's the only one who made it out alive. He's our only lead."

Daichi nodded, signifying the end of his argument. He anxiously waited as Suga though over his words.

Finally, Suga nodded. "Okay…"

"Okay?"

"I get it." He sighed. "I'm curious too. I don't really know anything about Akaashi and I kind of want to. Besides, if you don't think Bokuto's lying about his memory loss, what should I be worried about, right?"

"Suga-"

Suga smiled. "You know, I wasn't really mad at you."

Daichi arched his eyebrows in surprise. Suga laughed. "Did you really think that low of me?" He quickly got up and gave Daichi a quick kiss on the cheek.

Daichi nearly missed Suga as he turned to leave. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled Suga towards him, giving him a long kiss on the mouth. Suga gave a surprised gasp before melting into the kiss.

They parted and Suga looked up at Daichi, panting. "You should do that more often." He smirked.

Daichi rolled his eyes. "You get plenty of those back home." Suga laughed and turned to leave again. 

Daichi caught his arm again. "Another one~?" Suga asked, but his expression grew concerned when he saw the grave expression on Daichi's face. "WHat's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Daichi said. "I should've talked to you before I made my decision."

Suga smiled softly. "No, I understand. You had to make a quick decision before anyone hurt him. Don't beat yourself up over it, I'm pretty sure they'll come around to it."

"Thank you, Suga." He said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Now, I have to make a couple calls and ask Misaki something about that map." 

Suga nodded. "I'll come with you."

They walked out the tent together and were greeted with Misaki and Nametsu.

"So." Nametsu said, hands on her hips. "You two up to no good?"

Daichi muffled a 'yes' from Suga with his hand. "I wanted to ask you about that map you gave me." Daichi said.

"Sure." Misaki nodded. "If you're going to ask what it is and when it was taken, it was taken a year ago from a drone. Nothing's been tampered with as far as I know. Anything else?"

Daichi shook his head. "No. Thank you."

"What's this about?" Nametsu asked.

"I was trying to find a clearing where there could be a building and a break in the trees where there might be a path. I couldn't find anything."

"And it's unlikely that they did all that in a year." Suga added, nodding. "So either it's not here…"

"Or it's hidden very well." Daichi finished.

Misaki gave them a wide smile and Nametsu smirked at them.

"What?" Daichi asked.

"Oh, nothing." Nametsu said with a wave of her hand.

"Maybe it's underground?" Misaki suggested.

"But they'd still need a road to get supplied from." Suga explained.

"They can fly their supplies in." She suggested.

"There'd still be a clearing." Nametsu huffed. "So are they really not here?"

Daichi sighed. "My team and I will talk it over. We can also try to get information from Bokuto."

The two girls nodded and went to the equipment tent. Suga and Daichi walked to where Hinata, Nishinoya, Aone, and Kuroo were sitting. Daichi gave Kuroo and Aone a nod, which they returned.

"Did you figure something out?" Nishinoya asked.

"Nope." Suga said, plopping onto a chair. "There's no sign of them on the map."

"What if they cloaked it?" Hinata asked. "Like some of the ships." Hinata had a strange fascination with the cloaking mechanisms on some of the air ships. Daichi hadn't met someone who was so interested in something like that. The only other person who would be so interested was Kuroo, who was now fully engrossed in the conversation.

"Even if they did do that, the Tech for that is so new. People've only been able to cloak small ships. If they did cloak an entire facility or even just the entrance, it's some advanced Technology." He scratched at his chin as he thought. "But something like that wouldn't be impossible…"

"But even if that was true." Suga interrupted before Kuroo went on a tangent. "We wouldn't know where to start looking for them. There's woods all around us. And we wouldn't know how far the facility is from here."

Kuroo slowly shook his head. "That's not entirely true. Once you know that something's there, you can bypass the cloaking. It would take a while to do it because there are a lot of trees but…" He drifted into his own thoughts, leaving the rest with a general idea of what he was saying.

Everyone except Kuroo turned to look at Daichi, waiting for an answer to the question that wasn't really posed by Kuroo, but everyone had.

Daichi slowly nodded. "If we're taking Bokuto to the base, we can do that. There's also Hackers back at the Nest who can help us. It might take time, but it's the best shot we have while we wait for Bokuto to recover."

Everyone nodded and fell into silence, thinking their plan over. It was the only real plan they had up to this point, so there was no real alternative. There also seemed to be an acceptance of Bokuto as the only lead they've had.

Misaki came up to their table and announced that the ships had arrived and that they were all going to head back to the Nest.

"Even the camp?" Suga asked.

Misaki nodded. "They don't want anyone to stay here for too long. I'm sure you guys have a plan, but without knowing where the facility really is, we can't do anything. Once you guys figure it out, they'll send us back here."

"I'm going to wake Akaashi." Nishinoya said, going to his tent with Hinata following close behind him.

"Will Bokuto be alright?" Daichi asked Suga.

"I'm sure they sent for a medical ship. Yaku and I will ride that with Bokuto to ensure nothing happens to him."

Daichi nodded. "Alright. Pack your things. We're heading back."

Kuroo finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Wha-" He looked around at the people running around the camp and packing the tents. "We're leaving? But what about my-"

"I'm pairing you up with the Hackers back at base to find the facility." Daichi explained. "Now pack your things."

Kuroo leapt to his feet. "You mean Mattsun and-"

"Yes." Daichi sighed. He knew that Kuroo with those two always meant disastor. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to watch over them.

Kuroo pumped his fist in celebration before going to the Tech tent, Aone following behind.

"Do you have to pack anything?" Suga asked. Daichi made a mental list of things he brought. He shook his head. "Then you can help me."

While they were packing up supplies from the medical tent, they heard the sounds of ships approaching their camp. A couple minutes later, Saeko came into the tent.

"Packing up already?" She asked, watching everyone rush around inside the tent.

"We've done what we can for now." Daichi said as he sealed a box full of bandages. "We're going back to base."

She nodded. "I also heard that you found someone. They won't give me any details."

"He should be in the medical ship." Suga said. "But help us pack first."

She nodded gloomily before picking up a few boxes.

Once everything was packed and the tents were taken down, everyone climbed into a ship. Saeko stopped Daichi before they got into her ship. 

"You promised." She said.

Daichi sighed. They had to hurry before the medical ship flew away. Luckily for them, the ship was still open and Suga was piling boxes inside.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here. Hurry. Come in." He led them inside the ship.

Bokuto was awake and awkwardly watching the people in the ship. His arms and legs were strapped onto the bed to keep him from moving. He was connected to some machine which didn't have a heart rate monitor like Daichi would have expected. When Bokuto saw them, he seemed more relaxed.

"What's happening?" He asked, fear melting into his voice. He wiggled one of his arms, which made one of the Medics inside to slap at his arm. He frowned and stopped trying to move. "Why am I tied up?"

"You're a Wolf." Suga explained. "We're going back to our base and we're going to have to keep you this way so you don't pose a threat to anybody."

Bokuto frowned again. "I don't see the point in all this." He suddenly whipped his head around. "Where's Akaashi?"

"He's sleeping on the ship." Daich explained. "He needs his rest for now. And I'm sure he'd hate to see you like this."

Bokuto sunk his head back into the pillow and groaned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Sit still." Suga said. "It's the only thing you can do if you don't want to cause trouble. Let Daichi take care of what happens to you."

"So I have no say in what happens to me?"

"You already have."

"Hi." Saeko said, peeing over Daichi's shoulder. "So you're a Wolf, huh?"

Bokuto gave her a curious look. "I guess?"

She looked at Daichi. "Was is that supposed to mean?"

"He doesn't remember anything." He explained.

She looked a little disappointed. "So he doesn't know any secrets?" Daichi shook his head. "Aw man." She sighed.

"So I guess it's time to go." Daichi said, turning away from Bokuto. He nodded to Suga as he and Saeko went back into her ship. 

Akaashi was awake, staring out the window. Hinata and Nishinoya were on both sides of him, glancing at him and then at each other. They gave Daichi a concerned look.

Daichi cleared his throat. "Akaashi?"

He continued staring out the window before coming to his senses. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Akaashi nodded. "Just thinking."

"He's doing fine." Daichi said, strapping into his seat. "You'll be able to see him once he gets to the medical ward."

Akaashi nodded, falling silent and staring out the window again. Everyone gave Daichi a concerned look, even Saeko, who had turned around. Daichi nodded to her and she gave a quick warning before lifting the ship off the ground and speeding to the base. 

The trip to the base seemed to last way longer than the trip to the city. Once they got there, Hinata and Nishinoya decided to escort Akaashi to his room. Everyone else gave him a pat on the back and a concerned look before going off to do their own thing.

Daichi gave Akaashi a pat on the back before dragging Nishinoya to the side. "Stay with him." He said. "I'll get him tomorrow."

Nishinoya nodded. "Will he be okay?"

"I hope so."

Nishinoya shrugged and made his way back to Akaashi and Hinata. Hinata gave Diachi a wave before they all left to go to Akaashi's room.

"Is he really going to be okay?"

Daichi turned to face Suga, who was walking down the medical ship, rolling Bokuto down the ramp. Bokuto was now asleep. Yaku followed them down.

Daichi gave Bokuto a once over, frowning at his charred foot and his missing one. "After we fix him up and he's not tied up anymore, he should be fine. He's just in shock."

All three of them stood around Bokuto, thinking over Daichi's words. Finally, Daichi spoke. 

"I have to speak to the higher ups to see if they'll let Bokuto in our team."

"I'm sure that'll help Akaashi too." Yaku nodded.

"Good luck." Suga said as Daichi walked down the hallway.

Daichi turned back around. "You too."

They gave him away before he disappeared down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character description for Sugawara:  
> Suga is the main healer of the Secret Ops Team. He and Daichi were moved to the Secret Ops Team around the same time and have been on the team for the longest amount of time. He is a very kind hearted soul but can be evil if he needs to be. Sometimes, he is evil just for the fun of it. He loves Daichi, but wishes that he would be more open about their relationship. However, he respects his decisions. He doesn't have that much of an understanding of operating a team of people, but tries to help Daichi and Akaashi anyway. He does, however, know how to work with people on an individual basis. Throughout the years of being Daichi's sparring partner, he also knows how to fight. In a dire situation, he will rely on Daichi to get everyone out alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Akaashi woke up to Hinata peering over him.

"Ah!" He gave a shout and sat up.

"Noya!" Hinata called. "He's awake."

Noya was sitting on the floor on the other side of the room, fiddling with Akaashi's bow. He quickly put it down and walked to Akaashi's bed.

"You hungry?"

Akaashi's stomach growled. "Maybe."

"Then let's go!" Hinata jumped up.

Akaashi didn't really have a say, but he didn't care as they went down the elevator to the cafeteria. They got in line for food and grabbed a tray.

Akaashi looked around. "How long was I asleep?"

"After we got back to base?" Noya thought for a moment. "Almost a day."

"And you two stayed with me the entire time?"

"We got some snacks." Hinata said guiltily. "And we had a nap break."

Akaashi nodded. "That's fine." He would have felt bad if they were just waiting for him to wake up. "Any word from Daichi?" He wanted to specifically ask about Bokuto, but he knew that he didn't have the strength to say his name.

They gave each other a quick glance before shaking their heads. Akaashi sighed as he piled his tray with food. They spent the rest of the time in line in silence, simply observing the food and looking around at the people also waiting in line. Akaashi wanted to go to the medical bay but he knew that he would be kicked out before he could find Bokuto. After he was done picking food, he made his way to an empty table with Noya and Hinata following him.

"Is that Kuroo-san?" Hinata asked with a spoonful of rice in his mouth. He pointed behind Akaashi with his spoon.

Noya and Akaashi turned and saw Kuroo with a tray, looking around for an empty table. He saw Hinata waving them over and quickly made his way over, nearly knocking into someone on his way. He sat across from Akaashi with a 'phew'.

"'Morning." He greeted. Akaashi gave him a nod and he started digging into his food.

"Any word?" Noya asked.

Kuroo gave him a curious glance. "I've been working on finding the-" He cut himself off, looked around, and leaned over the table. "-the you-know-what." He whispered.

"Any leads?" Hinata asked.

Kuroo shook his head. "It's a large area. It would be better if we knew where to start." He narrowed his eyes and gave Akaashi a cold look. "Maybe  _ he  _ can help."

Akaashi nodded, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to get into an argument in the cafeteria. Hinata and Noya tried their best to change the conversation.

"They have pudding today!" Hinata said, presenting his pudding cup like a prized jewel.

"They're usually all out." Noya nodded, also presenting his pudding cup.

Kuroo's face lightened up at the change in topic. He looked like he was going to say something, but his face suddenly turned grim. He sighed as he tried to distract himself with a spoonful of food.

Noya and Hinata looked panicked as they tried to think of another topic of conversation. "W-Where's Yaku-san?" Hinata managed to ask.

Kuroo looked at him with an appreciative look in his eyes. Akaashi swore that there were tears in his eyes. "With Suga."

Hinata nodded. They all knew where Suga was. The conversation had gone full circle and everything was so much worse from where they started. They all decided not to let the situation get worse as they quietly ate their food.

Once Kuroo was done with his food, he got up. "Well-"

"Wait. Kuroo-san." Akaashi stopped him. There was one thing he knew that would cheer Kuroo. "Want to go to target practice?"

 

*     *     *     *     *     *

 

Kuroo already looked so much happier by the time they met up with him at the range. They all had to go back to their rooms to get their weapons and Akaashi wanted to take a quick shower but thirty minutes later, they were all ready for target practice.

Kuroo had his usual gun and throwing knife set, but he was fiddling with something in his hand.

"What is that?" Hinata asked, the first to break the awkward silence that had continued since their meal at the cafeteria.

Kuroo showed them the machine. "It's something I built." He beamed. "It can fly and has lasers. With the recent events, I figured to add a cloaking function, but I haven't had time to do that yet. But I want to test its aim first."

Hinata examined it with awe as they entered the shooting range.

"I'm also building one of these that can repair Tech." Kuroo continued. "Then Aone won't have to carry the repair kit all the time. That thing ways a ton."

They picked a booth each and set up their weapons before gathering together.

"Normal rules?" Kuroo asked. "5 minutes. Hard difficulty. No explosives."

Everyone nodded.

They got back into their booths and chose the right setting.

"Ready?" Came Kuroo's voice.

Akaashi set three arrows into his bow and nodded despite knowing that no one could see him.

"Go!"

Akaashi punched the button and heard everyone else do the same. The holograms in front of him whirred to life. Akaashi did this enough times to know that in the beginning, there would be four holograms. With a well-aimed shot, he would be able to take out two of them with a single arrow. He held his breath and released his arrows. All of them turned red and disappeared. A holographic 'Nice!' appeared above him.

He heard the machinery whirr as his arrows were brought back to him. He ignored it as he readied two arrows.

 

*     *     *     *     *     * 

 

The five minutes were over before he knew it. He watched the remaining holograms disappear as he waited for his arrows to collect. He folded his bow and packed his arrows. He walked out of the booth and saw Hinata and Noya waiting for him.

"It's too fast." Hinata frowned. "I couldn't hit that many."

"It doesn't matter." Noya pointed out. "If you get head shots, you get more points."

Hinata pouted. "I didn't get many head shots either…"

They both gave Akaashi a dirty look.

"What?" Akaashi asked.

"Nothing." Noya murmured, looking away.

Kuroo came out with his knives neatly tucked away in their sleeve and his gun slung over his shoulder. There was a giant smirk on his face. "I think I beat your score."

Akaashi sighed. He thought that it was too childish to put a score on one's aim, but the other three enjoyed it so much that he had grown accustomed to it. They all waited for their points to get counted in a tense silence.

Hinata's came first, signifying that he was the loser. He sat on a bench and deflated.

"Hey, not bad." Noya said, sitting next to him and giving him a pat on the back. "It's one of your higher scores."

Hinata frowned. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Noya shifted his eyes. "Uh-"

He was interrupted by his score being announced. Hinata perked up. "Hey, I almost beat you!"

Noya frowned for a moment before bouncing back. "See? I told you that you did better than usual. You're almost about to pass your superior." He wiped a fake tear off his cheek. "Makes me proud."

Kuroo and Akaashi shifted their attention back to the screen. Akaashi didn't like to think that he was competitive, but something about Kuroo's smirk when he won made Akaashi want to beat him in every game. Besides, he put some of his pride on his marksmanship.

"Hey, Akaashi."

Akaashi looked at Kuroo, who was side-eyeing him with a serious look on his face. The lights from the screen was illuminating him in a weird light.

"Yes, Kuroo-san?"

"May the best man win." He held out a fist.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. Kuroo was way too competitive for Akaashi to keep up with. But he was going to try anyway. He met Kuroo's fist with his own. 

"May the best man win." He repeated.

The score flashed for a couple seconds more before both scores appeared at the same time. Akaashi lightly pumped his fist when he saw his score on top.

"Is that a high score?" Hinata asked.

"Probably." Noya said, eyeing Kuroo.

Kuroo pumped his fist. "Woo!" That was great! He turned to the three of them. "Also for the record I only used my throwing knives."

"I thought you were going to test your robot?" Hinata asked.

"We can try right now." Kuroo said, going back into his booth. 

They all crammed in after him as he set the difficulty to easy. "Let's see what this baby can do."

He clicked the button to start the holograms at the same time he clicked the power on his machine. It barely made a noise as it floated out of Kuroo's hand.

"Stealthy." Kuroo remarked.

Hinata was staring up at it with sparkles in his eyes.

The first hologram appeared and the machine froze. A small laser popped out from the side and trained on the hologram.

"Hm." Kuroo thought to himself. "I'm going to have to change the speed on this thing. Maybe if I-"

He was cut off when a giant laser beam spouted from the machine and created an explosion where the hologram was. The booth rattled. Luckily, the booth and target area was covered with large, metal plates that could withstand explosions.

"Woah!" Hinata was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. 

Noya had a protective arm in front of Hinata. Kuroo was hurriedly tapping the buttons to try to shut off the simulation. Akaashi opened their booth and led Hinata and Noya out. Another explosion sounded inside the booth followed by Kuroo cursing. He finally came out with a razzled expression and wilder hair than normal.

"I'm going to have to work on that." Kuroo muttered.

"That was so cool!" Hinata said. "Teach me how to do that."

"Absolutely not." Akaashi stopped him before any of Kuroo's ideas stuck.

Noya laughed as Kuroo studied his robot. "Well at least its aim is good."

Kuroo nodded. "I just need to speed up the shooting speed and tone down the laser. Or maybe the cloak over it would allow it to be stealthy enough where it wouldn't matter the firing speed. Maybe I can add a signal jammer…" He started mumbling to himself.

"We should get going." Akaashi said, wanting to break Kuroo from his rambling. "I need to take a shower before they call us." He started to feel the anxiety bubbling in his gut again. Target practice was a nice enough distraction, but it couldn't keep his thoughts away for too long.

The other three nodded and they made their separate ways back to their rooms. Akaashi had managed to convince Noya and Hinata to also go to their rooms so that he could be left alone for a while. When he got back to his room, he stripped his weapons and his outerwear and threw them onto his bed. He clambered into the small bathroom and turned on the water, the exhaustion from the past few days reclaiming him. He stripped his shirt and caught his reflection in the mirror that was slowly starting to fog over.

He recoiled from his reflection, from his scar. He's seen it once or twice before but he had avoided taking his shirt off in front of mirrors. But now that he saw it and was over the initial shock, he examined it closely.

The scar started from below his right shoulder blade and sneaked around the right side of his body and ended at his stomach. It had completely healed since then, but he still felt the sting of the injury. His skin tissue had grown over it, but it was a lighter color than his tan skin and stood out too much for his liking. He still remembered the day he had gotten the scar…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and forced himself to look away from the mirror. Now was not the time to be thinking about the past, not with Bokuto on the line.

He took the rest of his clothes off and took a quick shower. He was hurried by Hinata or Noya, who had started to knock on the door to his room. He quickly toweled himself on and put on a change of clothes before opening the door. "Yes?"

Hinata was at the door, looking anxious. "Daichi came by to get you but you were in the shower."

Akaashi nodded grimly. He rushed to the elevator with Hinata close behind. When they got in the elevator, he whirled to Hinata, who startled a bit. He had so many questions running through his mind and he couldn't get any of them out.

Hinata looked at him weirdly for a moment before figuring that Akaashi was confused. "Uh- Daichi sent Suga and Yaku away because they've been working non-stop since yesterday. I told Noya what was happening and he said that he would meet us there. I don't think anyone else is going to be there." He thought for a moment. "I don't think anyone's allowed to be there."

The elevator dinged and Akaashi looked around. They weren't in the medical ward.

Hinata looked guilty. "They moved him here because they wanted to keep him a secret."

Instead of the white walls and floor of the medical ward, everything was grey and cold. There were large, metal doors on each side that looked like they could withstand an explosion. He'd never been on this floor in his life. Even Hinata, who looked like he knew where to go looked nervous.

They went a couple doors down until Hinata stopped at one. "You have clearance." He explained.

Akaashi studied the door and realized that there was a small electronic pad right above the handle. He put his thumb on it and he saw the light scan it. He heard a loud click and was able to open the door. The inside of the room was completely different from the hallway.

The room was brightly lit and the walls and floor was carpeted. He figured that it was acting as some sort of noise cancellation, but it looked much livelier than the cold floor of the hallway. There was a small table surrounded by chairs and two couches. Suga was asleep on one of the couches and Daichi was sitting in a chair across from him, also looking like he was falling asleep. Noya was on the other couch, rolling from side to side, clearly anxious. There were two guards standing on the other side of the room, having a quiet conversation over a cup of coffee. There was another door next to the two guards and Akaashi was able to guess what was on the other side.

Daichi looked up when they entered. He gave Akaashi a tired, yet kind smile. "He's ready to see you." He led Akaashi to the door where they were stopped by the two guards.

"You don't have any weapons?" One asked.

Akaashi shook his head.

"It's for your own safety as well as his."

Akaashi nodded and double checked his pockets. He had left all his weapons on the bed. He nodded again.

The two guards nodded to each other and opened the door. Daichi followed Akaashi in the room.

The next room wasn't as brightly lit as the other room, but everything was still in a nice light. There was a small room off to the side that Akaashi was able to identify as the bathroom. There was a table and desk which had an empty plate of food and an empty glass. The only other piece of furniture was a bed that was tucked in the corner of the room. The figure on the bed rolled over when the door opened.

They made eye contact and Akaashi felt all the stress and anxiety that he had in the past day disappear. He looked much healthier and refreshed than when they found him. He also no longer looked exhausted.

He perked up when he recognized Akaashi. He got up and ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Akaashi!"

Two things threw Akaashi off in the moment. The first was that Bokuto was moving on his own. He was wearing long pants, but Akaashi knew that he had some kind of prosthetic leg. The next was one of his arms, which was not covered. He didn't notice it at first until he felt the cold metal touch his arm. He stared at the prosthetic arm in shock.

Bokuto saw him staring. "Isn't it cool?" He rolled up his sleeve to show that his entire arm had been replaced.

Akaashi turned to Daichi. He wasn't able to bring out any words, but Daichi knew. "His bones were crushed by the rubble. We could've tried to heal his arm, but it wouldn't have been easy or painless. Suga saw that it was best if we replaced it."

Akaashi turned back to Bokuto, tears clouding his vision. He put a hand on the fake arm. "You were moving it." He managed to say, even though it was barely a whisper.

But Bokuto heard it. He wiped his tears with his human arm. "It's fine. I could barely feel it. I was just happy to have you back."

He was too embarrassed to say anything, so he hugged Bokuto, burying his face into Bokuto's chest. He knew that his tears were soaking through his shirt but he also knew that Bokuto didn't care. 

He heard the door open and close but didn't bother to look. Bokuto then sat on the floor, pulling Akaashi along and placing him on his lap. Akaashi knew that no one else was in the room, but Daichi still had an eye on them.

He wanted to say something, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, another wave of sobs racked his body. Eventually, he just gave up and let himself be held. He wasn't even sure what he was crying about, but it didn't stop for a long time.

Finally, he calmed down enough to speak. He lifted his head from Bokuto's chest. Bokuto gave him a couple minutes more to collect himself before speaking.

"Akaashi?" His voice was hoarse and broke. There were some tears in his eyes too. There was so much concern in his voice and Akaashi wanted to reassure him that everything was okay. But a "Bokuto-san." was all Akaashi could offer. He wanted to tell him that everything was okay now that he was with him. His life had turned completely around since The Fall and he was so grateful to have something from his previous life with him. He didn't realize how important Bokuto was to him until this moment.

Just one word worked miracles. At first he just gaped at him but now he was smiling, a bright grin plastered on his face that mirrored Akaashi's feelings. He realized that he was staring and was about to say something to break the silence, but Bokuto stopped him.

"I know you've got stuff to say, but you need to rest."

Akaashi knew that Bokuto was just waiting to talk to him, but he nodded. He hadn't felt at peace with the world in such a long time. As he leant against Bokuto, he felt his muscles relax and slipped off into the deepest sleep he's had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of Training Centers:  
> Training Centers are filled with different "games" that tests and trains people's abilities in different fields. There's a target range to test long-range skills and accuracy. There's multiple close-combat "games" including hand-to-hand combat and combat with weapons, both with holograms or with other people. There's a "game" similar to laser tag to test speed, agility, and sneakiness. There's also gyms to test endurance and environments that can switch weather and terrain to test a person's ability to survive in different circumstances. All training centers are fully automated and no one is required to run the Tech or watch over it. Sometimes, there may be a malfunction and a Technician (or Medic, if needed) will fix the problem. Some Commanders will hold a "game night" to test their members and might get rid of people or give people a promotion based on their performance. Each game gives out a score and can be done competitively. This is so that children and people who are nervous about killing other people can get used to their weapons and grow accustomed to fighting and survival.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to do a thing where I make a extra bonus chapter every 5 chapters. Once I get to chapter 10, I'll upload the first two bonus chapters. Bonus chapters are going to be posted on a different fic which I will add into a series. These bonus chapters are going to be about character backstories/ getting together stories that I don't talk about in the fic. There might be some chapters where I elaborate on certain events talked about in the actual story. These chapters won't be very important to the actual story.
> 
> Please ask any questions you might have about certain characters or events and I may write a bonus chapter on it if it doesn't spoil anything and I can actually write a chapter on it. Ask questions either in the comments or you can DM me on my instagram @fandoms_consume_my_life

"Bokuto-san."

He could only stare in shock at Akaashi, who sounded and looked broken in his arms yet also looked calm and collected.

Truthfully, Bokuto had been waiting for Akaashi to say his name since the moment they met. He thought he would get one when they recognized each other, but Akaashi was too busy dealing with his teammates to get caught up in such a trivial matter. He didn't even know  _ why _ he liked it so much, but no one ever said his name  _ that _ way and it made him feel all tingly inside. Now, Akaashi had finally said his name in years and Bokuto started to relive the first time they met and Akaashi said his name that way. He made a vow to appreciate every 'Bokuto-san' he got, since he would never know if it was his last. 

He wondered how he felt during the years he couldn't remember. Was he living every day, deprived of one of the simplest joys in his life? He thought so. Even if he couldn't remember, he knew that it was always a part of him.

He realized that he was gawking, mouth still open in shock, and he quickly collected himself. Instead he gave Akaashi a smile, happy to have him back.

Akaashi opened his mouth as if to speak but Bokuto noticed how tired Akaashi looked. There were heavy bags under his eyes that made it seem like he hadn't slept in years. His fingers sometimes twitched, showing signs of either a nervous breakdown or exhaustion. He'd never seen Akaashi this way, and he wanted him to get some rest.

He shook his head. "I know you've got stuff to say, but you need to rest." He could talk to Akaashi afterwards.

Akaashi closed his mouth slowly, thinking. He eventually nodded and rest his head against Bokuto's chest, catching him slightly off guard. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi, but didn't get a response.

"Akaashi?"

He looked down and realized that he was asleep. A smile came onto his face as he gently lifted Akaashi and tucked him into his bed. He sat on the floor next to the bed and decided to wait there for him to wake up.

After a few minutes, Daichi came in through the door and Bokuto scrambled to his feet. "Uh-" He didn't know where to start explaining.

Daichi waved a hand at him. "It's fine. I know what happened." He looked at Akaashi. "I've never seen him so at peace. Thank you."

Bokuto ran a hand through his hair. "Well, uh-" There were so many questions he wanted to ask and he didn't know where to start. He thought for a moment. "Where am I?" That seemed like a good place to start.

Daichi nodded in understanding. "Ah, yes. Come into the next room. We're going to explain some stuff now that you're…" He tried to find the right word. "...settled." He nodded to Akaashi.

Daichi led him out the door and they joined a sleepy Suga on the couch. Bokuto carefully chose the spot away from Suga. While he was being patched up, he had heard him mumble things under his breath that were definitely not meant for him to hear. He didn't think he was dangerous, but he knew that he should avoid him as much as possible. Daichi sat between the two, confirming what Bokuto was suspecting.

"So." Daichi said once they were all comfortable. "Ask away."

Instead of participating in the conversation, Suga curled up against Daichi's side and fell asleep. Bokuto decided against commenting on it and sifted through his questions.

"Where am I?" He finally decided. 

"Oh, right. You just asked that." He nodded. "You're in the Crow's Nest. I'm not exactly supposed to tell you where just yet, but know that it's for watching people that aren't exactly prisoners."

Bokuto looked around at the couches and the lack of weapons. That explained why he got such a comfortable bed and why he was allowed to move freely around the two rooms.

"Ok…" He nodded. "Why did you agree to take me here? I know it has something to do with Akaashi but… I'm supposed to be your enemy, right? Why not just lock me up?"

Daichi looked at Suga and then at the door leading to the other room. "It's true that you're the enemy, but I trusted you when you said that you don't remember anything. And I've never seen Akaashi show so much emotion towards anything and I was curious." He looked back down to Suga, a certain expression crossing his face which Bokuto couldn't recognize. "Suga was too, which is why he agreed to take care of you."

Bokuto rubbed his chin. He wasn't sure what else to ask, but there was a question that had been nagging him since they had found him. He didn't think he would get an answer, but he wanted to ask anyway. "Why can't I remember anything? Do you know what I was doing all this time?"

Daichi frowned. "There's nothing that we could find on any of the tablets that we picked up. And we haven't heard about the Wolves doing anything about memory wiping." He nervously looked towards the door and leaned in and whispered. "Another thing that we found- or rather didn't find- on the tablet was any information about you. We-uh- found your Lieutenant's tablet with all the information on his team. But there was nothing about you." He sat back and watched Bokuto's reaction carefully.

Bokuto squinted his eyes. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Daichi nodded.

Bokuto grunted in acknowledgement. He hated it regardless. He felt as if he was a nobody. How many years of his life had he forgotten? And why don't other people know what happened to him all these years?

Daichi seemed to understand that Bokuto was starting to spiral his thoughts out of control. "We'll find something. I know some people who can help."

"Oh!" Bokuto brightened. "Who?"

"You'll meet them later."

Bokuto nodded, thinking of more questions. "Akaashi mentioned something called The Fall. What is that?"

Daichi's face fell. "The stories all differ because no one really knows what happened. But something big happened that caused all of society to collapse. It just happened one day, everything was in anarchy. It was like…" He thought, gesturing with his hands. "You know that movie, The Purge?"

Bokuto nodded. He had never watched the movie because he was too scared to watch it, but he understood the concept.

"It was like that." Daichi shivered. "But it didn't end after 24 hours."

Bokuto also shivered. How had he survived all that? He wanted to will all his memories back into his head but knew that it was impossible.

"Well, although most civilizations were destroyed, people still strived for order. Most turned to the biggest places where they could find order, or mafia groups. Mafia groups already had order outside of society, so they  were still standing after The Fall." Daichi thought. "I think that's all I can really say about that. Any other questions?"

Bokuto considered asking the question that's been on his mind since his encounter with Suga. Talking with Daichi for so long made him think that he could be more friendly with him. "Yeah… One more."

"Hm?"

Bokuto picked at his fingers but his voice remained steady. "What does everyone think of me?"

Daichi raised his eyebrows in surprise. Bokuto wondered if it really seemed strange for him to ask that question. Daichi sighed. "Did Suga accidentally say something?" Bokuto nodded. "Well, the team is currently split on how they feel about you. Akaashi has vouched for you and I trust his decision. Some people trust him and don't think you're going to try anything. Others-" He glanced at Suga, nuzzled on his side and fast asleep. "-don't want to trust you."

"What about you?"

"I trust Akaashi's decision." He repeated. "I don't have any personal feelings towards you. And I shouldn't, in case you actually try to do something. Can't have me going soft out on the field."

Bokuto nodded. He didn't really have any experience, but he seemed to understand what Daichi was saying.

"Is that all?"

Bokuto thought for a moment before nodding.

"Well, let me know if anything else comes up." Daichi said.

Bokuto suddenly heard voices outside the door and a heavy knock. Daichi gave him a reassuring smile before standing up and opening the door, gently laying Suga onto the couch.

Two people walked into the room, one holding a tablet and the other holding a strange box. The first one in the room was the one holding the tablet. He had short, crazy, black hair which he ran a hand through. He was staring intensely at the tablet in his other hand, upper lip jutted out. The other placed the box on the floor. He had pinkish hair and was watching Bokuto with narrowed eyes. His mouth was twisted into a smirk.

"This is Hanamaki and Matsukawa." Daichi explained. 

Bokuto didn't find it as a very helpful explanation as he had no idea which was which. The two were now watching him with similar expressions.

Daichi came up behind them with a stern expression. He put a hand on the pink haired one's shoulder. "Hanamaki." He placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "Matsukawa." They both turned around to see Daichi giving them a smile. They straightened themselves.

Matsukawa shot Daichi a look before extending a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"He's a Hacker." Daichi explained. "He's found some information and I think it's important for you to know."

"Uh- ok." Bokuto said, shaking his hand. He looked at Hanamaki. "And what about him?"

Hanamaki was already spread out on one of the chairs. "Hi. I'm here for no reason." He gave Bokuto a small wave. "I just follow him around." He pointed at Matsukawa, who looked away sheepishly.

"We used to work together." He mumbled.

"Anyway." Daichi said with a clap of his hands, breaking the awkward silence before it had a chance to happen. "To business."

"Right." Matsukawa said, sitting on the couch next to Bokuto. Daichi sat on the other side of him. He propped open the tablet, which had a lot of words on the screen that Bokuto didn't understand. "I've downloaded all the important files from the tablets found where we found you. I've read through most of it and I want to ask you about a couple of things I found."

"Uh-" Bokuto looked at the screen.

Matsukawa tapped something and another thing popped up on the screen. Instead of a jumble of letters and numbers, there were now names that were separated with bullet points. Bokuto looked at him quizzically.

"Do you recognize any of these names?"

Bokuto read through the names. Some felt familiar, but he didn't recognize anybody. Once he read through the list, he shook his head. Matsukawa and Daichi shared a look and they both frowned. Hanamaki was watching them with interest.

Matsukawa sat back, thinking. "What do you know about the Wolves?"

"Nothing, really." Bokuto admitted. "There were people living there, I think. I woke up in a long hallway with doors. I didn't get to do much, but I saw lots of hallways."

Matsukawa frowned. "That doesn't give us any information."

"Do you know the names of anyone there?" Daichi asked.

Bokuto thought for a moment. There was someone there. A name. Wataru?

"Wataru. I think. He was there when I woke up. Not in my room, but he helped me get to my team. There was something off about him, though."

Everyone leaned towards him. 

"Something off?" Hanamaki asked.

Bokuto nodded, trying to think. He wasn't sure what was wrong at the time, but he knew that something was off about him. "He knew something, but he wouldn't tell me." He furrowed his eyebrows. "He seemed scared of something…"

"Do you know what his role was?" Matsukawa asked, holding his tablet and tapping away at it.

"No." Bokuto responded. "I think he was just… a friend."

"You think?" Matsukawa asked.

"I don't remember him. And I didn't know him from… before."

Matsukawa put down his tablet with a sigh. "Well, he's not someone important. I think he's just a Scout. There's too many for me to check at the moment."

Bokuto frowned, but then remembered something. "Oh, I met some other people when I was eating."

"Do you have a name?" Matsukawa asked, already ready to type.

"Uh-" He thought, trying to recall the conversation with Wataru in the Dining Hall. "Not a name. But Wataru said he was…" He tried to think, but his mind was blank. "Ugh, I can't remember."

Matsukawa put down his tablet with a sigh. 

"It's fine." Daichi said. "There's going to be some time before we do anything, so you'll have a lot of time to think."

Bokuto nodded. "Anything else?"

Matsukawa shook his head. "Not at the moment."

Daichi nodded. "Well, that's all for now, I guess."

"Can we take him out of this room?" Hanamaki asked.

Daichi shook his head. "It took a lot of convincing to get him here alive, so I don't want to push. You can stay here if you guys want."

They both grinned. "Okay." Matsukawa said.

Daichi looked a little nervous, but nodded anyway. "I have to talk to the higher ups." He said, standing up. He gently nudged Suga awake, who looked up at him sleepily. He gently pulled him to his feet and they headed out. As they were leaving, he turned back to the three others left in the room. "I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He seemed to regret his statement as soon as the two gave him a grin. He groaned as he left the room and the door closed behind him.

Bokuto was immediately concerned about Akaashi sleeping in the other room. He still didn't know who these two were, and Daichi's concern worried him. Hanamaki had sat up on the couch and Matsukawa was sitting next to him.

"Uh-" Bokuto said, sitting rigid in his seat. "What do you guys do?"

Matsukawa held up his tablet. "I'm a Hacker, which Daich said before." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what that is?" Bokuto shook his head. "Well, we basically just hack things. I feel like that's in the name. I don't go out in the field, but I look at information from other groups." He looked at Hanamaki. "I guess that's it."

Hanamaki nodded. "And I'm a Technician. We work with Technology. We can fix it and stuff. I work with Matsukawa and his team."

"You have a team?" Bokuto asked, a little more intrigued.

"I'm the Head of the Hackers that work here in the Nest." Matsukawa explained, a little bashful.

"And I'm the Head of the Technicians." Hanamaki said proudly.

"So you guys are important?"

Hanamaki laughed as he threw an arm over Matsukawa. "Of course we are."

Bokuto relaxed. If they were important, they wouldn't do anything to harm Akaashi. But he decided not to mention it to the two.

"What do you do? Do you remember?" Matsukawa asked as he removed Hanamaki's arm from around him.

"No. But I think I was just a soldier because they just added me into the group."

"Scout." Matsuwaka corrected. 

"What?"

"Scouts are just like soldiers from back in the day."

"Oh, okay." Bokuto nodded. There were a lot of new things that he had to learn.

"You could have been a replacement." Matsukawa said, nodding. "You weren't registered in the team, so you could have been added that day. It matches up to your story, too."

He then flipped his tablet towards Bokuto, showing him what was on the tablet. "This is some basic information that you should know. Some about the new society and some about both the Crow's Nest and what we know about the Wolves' Den." He handed the tablet to Bokuto.

The page that was open seemed to be something that Matsukawa found on some old hard drive. The information seemed to be something that he should have known if he hadn't lost his memory. He looked up and saw that the other two were already doing their own thing, bending over the box that Hanamaki had brought. Bokuto shrugged and went back to his tablet.

 

*      *     *     *     *     *

 

He didn't know how long it had been, but he was finally brought out of his reading when the door opened. He looked up to see Akaashi, who was rubbing his eyes. He froze when he saw the other two people in the room.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto greeted, setting the tablet down and standing up.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa also stood up, nearly dropping the box they had been tinkering with.

"Akaashi-san." Matsukawa gasped. "I didn't know you were here. What were you-"

He was cut off by Hanamaki elbowing in his side.

"Don't mind us." Hanamaki said. "We were keeping Bokuto up to date with the new society."

Bokuto wondered why they were so nervous all of the sudden. If they were the Head of two groups in the base, he thought that they would be higher in position. He had read that this was the case, so he didn't understand why they were acting like Akaashi was their superior.

Akaashi stifled a yawn as he waved them off. "No, it's my fault. I didn't mean to fall asleep." 

He walked to where Bokuto was standing and sat him down on the couch, sitting next to him. The other two awkwardly sat down. Bokuto looked at them, then took the tablet from the table. Akaashi peered over his shoulder as he continued reading.

After a couple minutes, Akaashi had dozed off again, leaning against Bokuto. Hanamaki and Matsukawa tried to avoid looking at them.

After a long time, Bokuto was done reading. He gently shook Akaashi awake.

"I'm done." He announced to the other two, returning the tablet.

Matsukawa accepted the tablet and nodded. "Any questions?"

"No I think I got it." Bokuto replied. "There's just a lot to know."

Matsukawa nodded. "You'll get used to it eventually. You don't really need to know everything anyway, just thought you might want to know."

All four of them sat in silence, an awkward tension returning to the room. Akaashi now seemed awake, watching Hanamaki and Matsukawa. The two of them kept throwing each other glances, which Bokuto or Akaashi didn't seem to understand.

Finally, Hanamaki stood up. "There's really nothing left for us to do." He said. He bowed to Akaashi.

Akaashi bowed back.

Matsukawa followed the other's lead. "We'll be back once you can leave this place."

They both quickly left, leaving Akaashi and Bokuto in the room.

Bokuto turned to Akaashi, eager to ask the question. "Why did they treat you like their higher up? Don't they have a higher position than you?" He threw up his hands in defense. "I'm not saying anything bad about you I just-"

Akaashi silenced him with a smile. "I'm sure you didn't. As for your question, I'm sure they act that way out of respect." He looked at the door with a strange expression that Bokuto couldn't read.

Instead of trying to figure Akaashi out by staring at him, Bokuto decided to change the topic. "How was your nap?" He knew that it was a terrible topic change, but he had to do something to distract himself.

"Oh." Akaashi gasped, seemingly surprised. "It was nice, thank you."

Bokuto nodded, accepting the thanks even though he wasn't sure what Akaashi was thanking him for. He was just glad that Akaashi was able to sleep. He had looked so tired before and it made Bokuto anxious. Now, the color had returned to Akaashi's face. There was an air of alertness around him that made him seem powerful.

Akaashi frowned, bringing Bokuto out of his thoughts. "Akaashi?"

"Did the Lieutenant  tell you about you getting released from here?"

"Lieutenant? You mean Daichi?"

Akaashi gasped. He quickly hid his surprised expression and nodded, though he wasn't able to disguise his furrowed eyebrows.

"He said he was going to talk to the higher ups." Bokuto shrugged. "I'm not sure what that means."

"Didn't you read about that?" Akaashi asked with a soft smile.

Bokuto pouted. "There was a lot of information on that tablet."

Akaashi nodded in understanding. "There was a lot to learn when I first got here. There's essentially Colonels that run each mafia group. Most of the time, they were already a part of that group in some important way. They don't really show themselves, but they run everything from behind the scenes."

Bokuto slowly nodded, but he had a feeling that something he had forgotten was returning to him. Akaashi noticed this and stopped, letting Bokuto try to catch his scattered thoughts and memories.

"Someone important…" Bokuto mumbled.

Akaashi nodded, looking at him with a concerned expression. "They are important people." He waited a bit before adding. "They only show themselves to important people too, like Lieutenants and anyone who is the Head of certain groups. I've never met any of the Colonels."

Something clicked in Bokuto's brain. "There was someone…"

Akaashi's eyes widened. "Do you remember something?"

"Someone was there, with us."

Akaashi looked lost, but nodded, telling him to continue.

"Wataru was bowing, he got out of his seat. It was this old guy." Bokuto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Wataru said he was someone important."

"Did he say a name?"

"No." He tried to recall that conversation, but everything was foggy. It seemed like it happened years before. He huffed in frustration. "It was something you said that made me remember it. Can you say everything you said in the past few minutes."

Akaashi looked at him weirdly but nodded, trying to remember. "I was talking about Daichi seeing the Colonels. How they were important people who rarely showed themselves. Only Lieutenants and the Head of certain groups-"

It all flashed through Bokuto's mind quickly.

"Heads!" Bokuto exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

Akaashi was watching him.

"Wataru said he was the Head of the Wolves."

There was more Bokuto remembered as he said the words aloud. The man had an air of authority and dignity around him. He was surrounded by dangerous looking men. The people around them seemed scared, yet intrigued. Like the prime minister of Japan had walked into the common people's town. Wataru was scrambling out of his seat, but there was a twinkle in his eye when he talked about the man after they had left.

Many emotions flashed across Akaashi's face, most of which Bokuto couldn't identify. It finally landed on one he knew, fear.

"What did he do? Did he say something to you?"

"He just greeted me. He told Wataru to take me to the meeting."

Akaashi grasped onto his arm. "Do you know what this means, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto was too confused to register Akaashi saying his name. "No?"

"He was a Colonel. They only talk to people of importance. You-" He took a deep breath in. "You were someone important enough for him to actively seek you out. Whatever you did before you lost your memories, it was something big."

It took some time for Bokuto to comprehend those words. Finally, they made sense.

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai Nametsu Character Description:  
> Nametsu is a Scout Team Leader for the Crow's Nest. Her team works closely with Misaki's team and aids the Secret Ops Team on their missions. Her team is a pretty big one, with usually around thirty or so members. She is given access to the secret missions of the Secret Ops Team, but her team members are not. She is very laid back and has quickly learned not to grow attached to people. However, she is best friends with Misaki and they hang out on their off time. She doesn't have any personal feelings with her team, Misaki's team, and the Secret Ops Team, but she respects them all and admires their bravery. Her specialty is sneaking, relying on it for when she scouts. She is also a very powerful leader and knows how to lead everyone in her team. Everyone in her team respects her. She was not scouted for any particular talent, but she was given the job because of her loud and commanding voice. In a dire situation, she would fight her way out.  
> Power- 3/10  
> Agility- 8/10  
> Technique- 7/10  
> Smarts- 5/10  
> Speed- 8/10  
> Technology- 3/10


	11. Chpater 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back!!!!!  
> Sorry the update was so long, I was really busy with school and then the coronavirus happened and it was confusing. I also wanted to upload this chapter with my first extra chapter and the extra chapter turned out to be really long.  
> Anyway, I have a lot of free time now because of the quarantine, so hopefully I can write more chapters. I'm also working on another fic at the same time, though so this one may not get updated as frequently. (It's defenitely going to be better than before lol.) The next chapter will also come with an extra chapter, so it may take a little while.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Akaashi's mind was reeling. He still felt like he was in a dream. But not in a good way.

Bokuto being someone important to the Wolves was bad. It would be harder for the Colonels of the Nest to let him out of what was essentially an upgraded prison cell. He knew that this kind of information would also make the members of the team hate him more.

The lowest position Bokuto could've been was a Lieutenant, which was bad enough. If he had any position higher than that, it would be impossible for the Colonels to trust him. For now, he was going to assume that Bokuto was a Lieutenant. A fresh one. It would be hard for anyone to trust a Wolf who had a reputation.

"Akaashi?"

Akaashi snapped back to reality. Bokuto had an arm around Akaashi, holding him up. There was concern in his face, but he was curious. That would make sense if Bokuto didn't know anything about how everything operated. He didn't know just how bad the situation was.

Akaashi took a deep breath and sat up on his own. Bokuto kept his arm in place for a moment, making sure Akaashi didn't fall over again.

"Do we tell Daichi?"

Akaashi racked his brain. If they told him, he was sure to tell the Colonels. But withholding the information could be seen as traitorous. If he was in the same situation with a different person, he knew what he would've done. But this wasn't any old person.

"No." Akaashi shook his head. "We can't. This is a secret between both of us."

"But wouldn't they figure it out eventually?"

"Yes." Akaashi thought for a moment. How deep of a hole were they going to have to dig? "Just don't tell anyone what you told me. Just say you don't remember much and that you've already said everything you remember. Don't say anything unnecessary."

Bokuto slowly nodded. "So I have to lie?"

Akaashi flinched. "No. Just don't tell them anything."

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Can I ask about it?" He asked after a while.

"We don't talk about it anymore." Akaashi clarified. "When it's safe, I'll let you know."

Bokuto beamed, seemingly pleased with the answer. He sat back in the couch, releasing a long sigh. Akaashi tried to sit back, but he was tense. He hoped their lie would hold. It was very convenient for Bokuto to have amnesia as it was hard to disprove.

But what was bothering Akaashi was why Bokuto had amnesia and why he was out on the field with what he assumed was a suicide squad. Was his memories erased on purpose? Or was it because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time? Did the Wolves know that he was on the field? Or did he run away? There were way too many questions that came up from the one discovery.

Even if everything was planned, why was Bokuto there? Was it really a suicide mission like they all believed, or was there another reason why the Wolves were all sent to the city? The communication towers weren't tempered with and all the intel said that was what they were there to do. Did they have an ulterior motive? 

The door opened, startling Akaashi out of his thoughts. The Lieutenant walked in, closely followed by Kuroo, who wore a scowl on his face. Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

"Find anything new?" The Lieutenant asked.

"No." Bokuto lied. Akaashi was surprised how natural it sounded.

The Lieutenant sat on the couch.  "For now, they don't deem Bokuto as a threat." He explained. "They allowed him to walk around the compound in public areas as long as he is accompanied by two guards of my choosing." He nodded to Kuroo. "I chose him and you." He made eye contact with Akaashi.

Akaashi nodded. He knew why the Lieutenant had chosen them.

"Any questions?" 

"Do I have to get food on my own?"

The Lieutenant laughed. "Only if you want to." He stood up and nodded to them both. They nodded back in response and he opened the door to leave. "Play nice." He warned Kuroo as he closed the door.

Kuroo didn't react, simply staring at Bokuto. Akaashi broke the awkward silence that was threatening to spill with a cough.

"If you're allowed to leave, then we should do something." He offered. "We should go to the Training Center." The Training Center was the only thing he could think of when it came to passing the time.

Kuroo huffed, but nodded. Bokuto looked excited, probably because he hadn't been able to leave the room for a while.

"Let's go!" Bokuto chirped, standing up and bounding to the door, past Kuroo who was giving him a death glare. Akaashi couldn't tell if Bokuto didn't realize Kuroo's expression or he was just ignoring it.

Akaashi followed, giving Kuroo a sympathetic smile. Kuroo's glare softened. "Why me." He whined.

"Bear with it Kuroo-san." He whispered. "Once they trust him, you won't have to be his guard."

"You really think he's innocent, huh?" Kuroo sighed.

"Of course." Akaashi said, leaving the room.

Bokuto was in the middle of the hallway, looking around wildly. "Where are we?" He asked as Akaashi walked into the hallway. "Why is everything so grey and sad?"

"The content of these rooms are a secret." Akaashi explained. "The walls are all bare so people don't think there's anything important in here."

"Is there something important?" Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi's inner alarm would've gone off if anyone else asked, but he trusted that Bokuto was just curious. "Probably. But I don't know what's in these rooms. Except for yours, of course. And besides, the content of the rooms change all the time."

Bokuto hummed in response. Once Kuroo closed the door behind him, they were off. Akaashi took the lead with Bokuto right behind him. Kuroo watched from a few feet behind them. Their walk was quiet, Bokuto looking wide-eyed at everything and the other two observing him. Akaashi was walking through the halls quickly and they arrived at the Training Center faster than usual.

"Wow." Bokuto said as he walked in. There was someone in the furthest stall, but other than that it was empty.

Akaashi motioned to the weapons lined out on the table. "Choose one."

Bokuto looked through the weapons, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to make a choice. Finally, he chose an assault rifle. He held it triumphantly. "It's like the movies."

Akaashi grimaced. A lot of their lives were like the movies and he didn't want to think about it. He nodded and pulled Bokuto into a booth, making sure to grab a bow for himself. He glanced at Kuroo before closing the door. Kuroo was lazily lounging on the bench.

Bokuto was staring curiously at the panel on the wall. His hand was hovering over the panel, deciding whether or not to push the buttons. Akaashi pushed the one marked "Level 1". The panel disappeared and the area ahead of them lit up. They were walled off to prevent them from going in. A hologram flickered in the now-illuminated space.

"You just shoot them." Akaashi offered as an explanation. He got an arrow ready. "Watch me." He fired at the first few holograms until he felt Bokuto grow restless beside him. He put his bow down. "Do you want to go?"

Bokuto nodded eagerly. The gun was in position before Akaashi could teach him how and he had fired at the first hologram to appear. It happened too quickly for Akaashi's mind to comprehend. Instead, he watched in shock as Bokuto easily got through the round.

"That was fun!" Bokuto exclaimed and Akaashi regained his composure.

Now, he was curious. Bokuto seemed naturally talented. "Let's go up a level."

The next few levels were exactly the same as the first. It was as if the difficulty didn't go up at all. Akaashi had to double check to see that he hadn't pressed the level 1 button again.

"That was fun!" Bokuto exclaimed after he finished the hardest difficulty with ease.

Akaashi shuddered as he thought of the implications. His earlier theory was looking more and more accurate. But being strong was good. People were placed in higher positions if they were strong or loyal. If Bokuto was strong, that meant he wasn't as loyal.

"Akaashi?"

He blinked. Bokuto was standing with his gun carefully held against his side. Akaashi smiled. "Ah, sorry." He led them out of the booth.

Kuroo was waiting, looking like he was about to pounce. Akaashi looked at the scoreboard and saw Bokuto's score for every level. The latest one was higher than Kuroo's score.

Akaashi immediately took a step in between them. He brushed off the action as he led Bokuto to a different training room, sweeping him around his body. Bokuto, confused, followed along. He glanced back at Kuroo as they left and he looked like he was ready to kill.

"Where are we going now?" Bokuto asked, seemingly not noticing or caring about whatever just happened.

Akaashi didn't really have a plan. "Here." He said, opening the nearest door and shoving Bokuto inside.

They had ended up in another training room. Hand to hand combat. Akaashi figured it was better than nothing.

There was a boxing ring in the middle. Above it, there was a scoreboard, which was currently off. On one side, there was a table with different protective gear. There were gauzes and headgears lined up neatly on tables. On the other side, there were a variety of punching bags. There was a door on both sides, leading to a changing room for females and males. There was one behind the boxing ring for gender neutral people.

Bokuto's eyes shined. "This is great!" He walked to the table and put on a boxing glove. He frowned at it and took it off. Instead, he started wrapping the gauze around his hands. Akaashi opted to watch, not too fond of hand to hand combat himself.

Bokuto made his way to a punching bag. He glanced at it, then Akaashi. He looked a little lost, but Akaashi nodded at him, wanting him to try on his own. Bokuto grimaced, turned back to the punching bag, blew out a breath, then widened his stance. Akaashi watched, wide-eyed, as both the stance and the punch that came afterwards were executed with near perfection. Not a single movement was wasted.

It seemed that Kuroo agreed when he growled where he stood next to Akaashi. "What is he, some kind of monster?" He aggressively whispered to Akaashi.

"I don't know." Akaashi admitted. He knew that Bokuto was strong when they went to school together, but that didn't explain his skill. He had obviously been training. And it seemed that even though his mind couldn't remember, his body did.

Before Akaashi could register it and before he could stop him, Kuroo strutted towards where Bokuto was.

"Fight me." 

"Huh?" Both Bokuto and Akaashi responded.

"Fight me. In the ring." Kuroo growled, gesturing towards the ring. "I want to see how good you are."

Akaashi felt like he should call for backup, but he was curious. Kuroo was one of the best hand to hand fighters in the Secret Ops Team, second to the Lieutenant. But from what Bokuto showed, it was clear that he was good too.

"Ok!" Bokuto said, too oblivious to understand what was happening. Or maybe he had pride in his skill.

Kuroo and Bokuto walked to the tables. Bokuto checked his hands while Kuroo wrapped gauze around his hands. They both entered without putting boxing gloves on. This was serious.

They both stood at the ready on opposite corners of the ring.

"Akaashi, press the button." Kuroo called, his eyes never leaving Bokuto.

Bokuto, however, lowered his arms and looked to where Akaashi was walking. There was a panel that had many buttons on the start, one being the "Go" button. He walked up and pressed it, unaware that Bokuto wasn't ready. The buzzer signaled the beginning of the match.

When Akaashi looked up, he saw Bokuto with his back turned to Kuroo. Kuroo closed the distance between them in seconds, swinging at his opponent.

Akaashi almost yelled out, but he knew that it wouldn't do anything. Instead, he watched helplessly as Kuroo's fist swung.

In the next moment, Kuroo was on the floor. He stilled a moment in shock as he tried to register what just happened. Luckily for him, he was very agile. He shook off his confusion before rolling backwards and jumping onto his feet. 

Bokuto was on the other side of the ring, clearly confused. "Wow! You're fast!" His tone remained playful, but his expression was gradually turning into a serious one.

Kuroo grumbled as he leapt to where Boktuo was standing, ready to end it with another punch. This time, he wasn't met with empty air, but with Boktuo's waiting punch, which knocked him back. Luckily, Kuroo's punch also connected with Bokuto's shoulder and sent him to the ground.

Kuroo grinned as blood dripped out of his nose. "Not bad." He stood above Bokuto menacingly. "But you can't beat me."

Bokuto huffed. "We'll see."

He wrapped his legs around Kuroo and brought him down. He then got to his feet and hopped back to avoid Kuroo's grip. Kuroo slowly got to his feet.

"You sly dog." Kuroo grinned. He charged at Bokuto.

Bokuto tried to punch him, but Kuroo dodged this time. He hooked his fingers in Bokuto's belt and threw him to the ground. Bokuto landed on his back and got the air knocked out of his lungs.

"But you should know when you lost." Kuroo panted.

Bokuto looked dazed. "Fine." He said, sitting up and putting his hands up in surrender. "You win."

Kuroo triumphantly jumped down from the ring. "He's a monster." He said to Akaashi as he passed him, who had been watching with rising anxiety.

Akaashi got his bearing and raced to the side of the ring, where Bokuto was trying to stand. Once he was balanced, he carefully got down from the ring.

"Bokuto-san, are you okay?" Akaashi asked as he helped him down from the ring.

"Yeah." Bokuto replied, though he sounded unsure. "But you should check on Kuroo. He has a bloody nose."

Akaashi, though hesitant, nodded and went to where Kuroo was in the men's changing room. He was at the sink with a paper towel held against his nose.

"Look what he did to me." Kuroo said, taking the paper towel away. Blood gushed out his nose.

"He did it without thinking." Akaashi defended, getting the first aid kit.

Kuroo groaned. "That's the bad part. What can he do if he were to think?"

Akaashi fell silent, knowing that Kuroo was right. He propped Kuroo onto a bench and started to treat the wound.

"You didn't find out anything about him?" Kuroo asked, worry and dread replacing his gruff tone. "There were no memories?"

Akaashi shook his head.

"It's happening too fast." Kuroo admitted, falling apart. "Everything. The Fall. I lost my family m-my friends." He sounded close to tears. "Then we lost-" He sucked in a breath. "And now we're on a mission that seems impossible and now we bring in a Wolf? I don't want to lose any of you, and he's the biggest threat." His shoulders sagged after Akaashi was done.

"We'll get it sorted out." Akaashi said, not knowing what else to do. He knew where Kuroo was coming from, but Kuroo was suffering way more than he was.

"Easy for you so say." Kuroo said. "You got back the person who was most important to you."

Akaashi wanted to argue and say that he wasn't, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. It didn't matter who Bokuto was to him. The only thing that mattered was that Akaashi had regained a bit of his past back. Not many people could say the same thing.

"Please collect yourself, Kuroo-san. We'll go get food afterwards." Akaashi stopped at the door. "And, I'm sorry." He heard Kuroo let out a chuckle before closing the door.

Bokuto was sitting on the stool next to the ring, head back and leaning against the ring. He sat up when he noticed Akaashi approaching. "Is everything okay?"

Akaashi nodded. "He'll need some time to clean up the wound." He explained. "Then we'll go get some food."

"Yeah, food!" Bokuto exclaimed, pumping his fists. "I'm starving."

"I'm sure you are." Akaashi smiled. "But you also need to get ready first." 

He pulled Bokuto to his feet and took him to the gender neutral restroom. There, he took off the gauze and accessed the state of his fists. There were minor cuts, but nothing too serious. He cleaned his hands and wrapped the worst areas.

"How does it feel?" Akaashi asked once he was done.

Bokuto flexed his fingers. "Great!" He said.

Akaashi nodded. They went outside the restroom to see Kuroo waiting by the ring, gruff expression back on his face. "Took you long enough." He huffed.

Akaashi nodded. "Let's go get some food."

Akaashi led the way out. Bokuto followed quickly behind. Kuroo trailed behind them, more like a sad spirit than a bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You unlocked Special Chapter #1(Daisuga Meeting)! Go check it out!*
> 
> Character Description for Yaku:  
> He is the secondary healer for the Secret Ops Team. His rise to the team was very slow. This was in part to the fact that he had been living under Kuroo's shadow. However, he does not hold it against Kuroo and actually respects him. He is very serious when there is a mission, but can be very relaxed during his off times. He respects anyone who takes their job seriously. Due to his size, he is not a very heavy hitter, so he entrusts the fighting to his other team members. He also has a very good understanding of technology and works really well with Kuroo. If Kuroo is out of commission, he will also take over as the Technician. In a dire situation, he tries to hide. When they first meet Bokuto, he trusts Akaashi's decision because he knows that Akaashi takes his job seriously.  
> Power- 2/10  
> Agility- 9/10  
> Technique- 7/10  
> Smarts- 6/10  
> Speed- 8/10  
> Technology- 9/10


End file.
